Tears will not save you
by Raychel
Summary: Takes place during Seventh Year. No Spoilers. Ron get's someone pregnant while he is dating Hermione, she doesn't know what to do.
1. You never loved me

AN: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, the storyline belongs to moi. With that said… read on! Rated for a few words

Seventeen-year old Hermione Granger pushed past her fellow classmates as the tears poured down.

"Excuse me please." She said as the students seemed to not even notice her strange behavior. They all laughed and carried on as usual. Hermione blinded by her tears, made her way to the courtyard and found an empty bench to plop down on. Forgetting about the world, she buried her face in her folded up arms and sobbed into them. She was not aware that someone had noticed her until she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop breathing. Wiping her eyes, Hermione looked up to see who had touched her shoulder so tenderly. It was Harry Potter, her best friend and everything more.

"May I?" Harry pointed to the bench that Hermione was occupying and she nodded slowly. Harry took a seat next to her and tentatively took her hand.

"It's not that bad." Harry whispered, as if trying to convince himself as well as Hermione.

"Not that bad Harry? Not that bad? Harry she's pregnant!" Hermione's voice broke and she felt her body shake all over again. _This isn't happening this is not happening,_ Hermione told herself over and over again.

"They were drunk Hermione." Was all Harry could say and Hermione felt his hand on hers grip harder.

"Yes they were. But Harry Ron is too young to be a father and… and he and I were only broken up for a week." Hermione sucked in her breath and turned her face away from Harry. She was always so strong; she didn't want Harry to see her like this. It would mean she was weak, and no one liked weak people.

"Hermione, listen to me. Ron loves you, he's always loved you. He was upset when you told him you needed some space, so… he just did what any other hurt bloke would do."

"But I didn't break up with him Harry; I told him I needed space. I didn't tell him to go screw Lavender Brown and get her knocked the fuck up!" Hermione's language apparently shocked Harry, causing him to recoil from Hermione.

"Mione, everything happens for a reason. You need to realize that Ron loves you and even though Lavender is pregnant, no Hermione listen to me, stop it." Harry was now holding Hermione in his arms while she shook and tried to push him away.

"Even though she is pregnant," Harry continued, "He still wants to be with you. OK? He loves you with all of his heart."

"Harry James Potter, if he loved me so bloody much why on earth would he go sleep with Lavender?" Hermione shook her head, and allowed Harry to pull her hair back and out of her face.

"People make mistakes. Do you even know how hard it was for him to tell you? Hermione, he has been crying himself to sleep the past few nights. And when he wasn't crying, he just laid there in bed staring at the top of the bed. Hermione he is sorry about this… he is." Harry now seemed to be pleading for Hermione to forgive Ron's actions, his voice was breaking.

"I can't forgive him Harry… I can't. I mean could you forgive Ginny if she got pregnant by someone while you two took a break?" Hermione's question caused the color to drain from Harry's face and a look of understanding came upon him.

"You're right Hermione. It would be difficult to forgive Ginny… but I love her. And if she were to come to me pregnant I would…" But Harry's voice trailed off as Hermione's eyes smoldered into him.

"See? It's not that easy is it." Hermione wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her cloak and took in a deep breathe.

"Harry Hermione?" Ron's voice spoke causing Hermione's whole body to go from shaking to completely stiff, "Can I speak to you Hermione?" Ron asked, she felt him walk closer to her and she removed herself from the bench. Harry stood up on instinct between Ron and Hermione.

"Why don't you go speak with Lavender? She's the one carrying your child Ron, I used to carry your heart but now that it's broken how can I?" Hermione's words were colder then the gaze she was sending Ron and Ron's face flushed. Harry was giving Ron his own stony glare, which Hermione was grateful for.

"Hermione, I love you."

"Shut up Ron, you don't love me in fact it's hard to believe that you ever loved me." Hermione's words were getting sharper with each moment and Ron opened his mouth to say something. Nothing came out and he looked at Harry for unspoken help.

"Don't look at me mate; I don't know what to say right now. I mean after speaking to Hermione and hearing her side I really don't know what to say right now Ron." Harry looked sad as he said this and Hermione refused to see the tears that were building up in Ron's eyes.

"Don't you cry Ronald, don't you even shed one tear so help me god." Hermione's sadness was dissipating more as the anger surfaced.

"Hermione this is fucking killing me ok?" Ron's voice broke, "You were the one that broke up with me ok? You were the one who said that you needed some space, right?"

"So I also told you to go and impregnate Lavender as well, Ron? Hm, is that also what I said? Because as I recall what I told you was that I had a lot on my plate and needed a week or two to gather myself!" Hermione was now crying again, despite her efforts to hold the tears back.

"Did it ever occur to you that I wanted to help you through the hard times? Did the thought even cross your mind that I will die for you if it came down to it? You pushed me away Hermione and that hurt, it hurt more then you're probably hurting right now."

"Don't you _dare_ tell me how I'm feeling! You have no idea what pain is when it comes to a broken heart Ronald Weasley." Hermione's blood went boiling hot when she saw Lavender peak her head out into the courtyard.

"I would recommend that you leave now." Hermione warned Lavender pulling out her wand. Lavender's eyes widened upon being discovered and she came into full view. Hermione couldn't help but look down to Lavender's hand over her belly. She wasn't far along at all, only six-weeks, but Hermione felt herself growing ill at the thought of Ron's child being inside of another girl.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry cried out as Hermione felt herself drop to the ground. Her body had gone completely numb and she felt no will to breathe at all. Things started to darken slowly and she felt someone pulling her up into his or her lap. She could hear her voice being called out, but she felt no reaction. Her world was falling and so was she, falling into a deep dark hole.

As Hermione lay unconscious in Harry's arms, Ron's face went completely pale.

"Is she ok? Oh my god, we need to get her to the hospital wing right away!" Lavender exclaimed, running over.

"Go away Lavender." Harry said, finally looking away from Hermione and he pierced the brown haired girl with a look that told her what he was thinking.

"Harry, please." Ron spoke up.

"It's her fault that Hermione is out cold, Ron! You know what? Why don't you leave with Lavender? I'll take care of Hermione." Harry wasn't sure how he was feeling; he had no idea what this feeling was. But he had never felt so hurt and betrayed by his best friend like this before. Harry scooped Hermione up into his arms and began to make his way to the hospital wing.

"Harry!" Ron called out, but Harry kept walking.

"Don't follow me Ron, unless you want to lose what helped to make that baby." And with that said, Ron and Lavender stayed where they were.

"Hermione wake up." Harry said into Hermione's ear, but she didn't budge and Harry felt adrenaline push him to get to the hospital wing faster. With no effort on waking Hermione, Harry called for Madame Pomfrey hastily.

"Why Harry, what happened to Ms. Granger? Set her down over there, hurry." Madame Pomfrey immediately got out her wand. She set the tip of it next to Hermione's temple and said a spell. A moment later Hermione was awake again. Now conscious again, Hermione opened her eyes and saw Harry and Madam Pomfrey looking down at her.

"Oh Hermione, you're ok." Harry heaved a sigh of relief and Hermione felt his hand come across her hair and she felt it warm her body.

"Here dear drink this." Madam Pomfrey handed her a vile filled with pink liquid and Hermione drank it slowly. It helped to warm the rest of her body and she began to feel all the tension leave her body.

"There, there just let it settle, I'll be back with warm covers." Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a look, telling him to make sure that Hermione stayed ok.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked, hoping in her heart that everything had just been a very bad dream.

"You fainted upon seeing Lavender." Harry took a seat on Hermione's bed and rubbed her arm.

"So I'm not waking up from a terrible nightmare then? It's all true then?" Hermione didn't look at Harry when he answered.

"I wish that it was all just a bad dream." Harry sighed, taking Hermione's left hand.

"Why is this happening Harry?" Hermione asked softly, looking up into Harry's emerald green eyes. She searched them, only to find that he was as lost as she was.

"I don't know, Mione. Everything happens for a reason though, you know that." Harry said sadly to Hermione.

"Even if this is happening for a reason Harry, it still hurts." Hermione said in a small voice and she felt his hand squeeze her own in comfort.

"Miss Granger? You have visitors." Madame Pomfrey said, popping her head into Hermione's divider.

"If it's Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown we don't want to see them." Harry answered for Hermione and she looked at Madame Pomfrey to confirm Harry's answer.

"It's only me." Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister and Harry's girlfriend answered. Harry got up to embrace her and Hermione had to look away. Anything that had to do with love and romance right now turned her stomach. After getting her affection from Harry, Ginny came and sat down on Hermione's right side, "Could you leave us alone for a moment darling?" Ginny said to Harry, he nodded. But before leaving entirely he came over to Hermione and gave her a tender kiss on the head. Still feeling Harry's warm lips on her skin, Hermione looked at Ginny and began to weep silently. Ginny's eyes teared up and she wrapped her arms around Hermione and laid down next to her on the bed. Hermione let herself cry until she felt like she could cry no more.

"Want me to kill him for you?" Ginny asked, causing Hermione to smirk.

"I would never ask his own sister to kill him. I'll ask Fred or George." Hermione smiled at the look on Ginny's face.

"I wish that he wasn't my brother right now." Ginny said her face getting so red it covered her freckles.

"Don't say things like that Ginny." Hermione said softly.

"Well it's true. It would be one thing for him to get you pregnant Hermione, the family would understand, well they would. But to get some random girl they don't even really know pregnant. How on this earth is he going to explain that one?"

"Maybe Lavender will lose it." Hermione suggested under her breathe.

"Hermione, that was cruel." Ginny said, even though her face said that she agreed with Hermione's statement.

"It would be the best thing on this planet if she didn't have the baby, Ginny and you know it." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"You're right… it would be. But unless Lavender does something to herself she is going to have the baby. I overheard her talking to Ron about it." Ginny admitted. Hermione could have sworn that her heart had skipped a beat at that very moment.

"And what exactly did they say?" Hermione asked stonily.

"Are you sure you want to-?"

"Yes I'm positive that I want to know what they were talking about." Hermione lied. The truth was that she didn't want to know. The truth was that she wanted this to all be a nightmare and she wanted someone to wake her up before she had a complete nervous and mental breakdown.

"Well, Ron basically made sure that the baby was his and Lavender said that she did a spell to make sure it was his, yeah I know," Ginny rolled her eyes at the thought of Lavender having to find out it was Ron's, "And so after she performed the spell showing Ron that it was his, he began to ramble on about you and how he couldn't be a father right now and he didn't love Lavender but-" Ginny stopped talking, as if afraid to go on.

"What did he say, Ginny?" Hermione asked almost afraid to know.

"He said that he didn't love Lavender but he did love the baby inside of her." Ginny's words were like ice to Hermione's hot brow.

"Oh." Was all Hermione could say. She couldn't think of anything else to say, how could anyone respond to that?

"So he wants Lavender to have the baby, but he told her that the baby would have you in its life as well Hermione. Ron wants you in the baby's life." Ginny looked Hermione square in the eye and Hermione busted out laughing. Ginny looked at the utmost surprised at this reaction.

"He… hahaha he wants me to be in the baby's life does he?" Hermione was now holding her side, due to a side cramp. She didn't know why she was laughing, perhaps it was because she didn't have any more tears to cry, or maybe hysteria was just settling in, "Oh that is rich, hahaha oh my god he wants me to be in Lavender's baby's life? Hahahahaha!"

"Hermione are you ok?" Ginny asked, looking truly concerned. Harry had come back into Hermione's seeing range and he looked at Ginny to see what was so funny.

"I think she's lost it." Ginny admitted to Harry.

"Shall we get Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked Ginny.

"No Harry, it's ok. I'm alright; Ginny said something that was really funny is all." Hermione stopped laughing and took a deep breath in.

"You're sure?" Harry asked, looking thoroughly concerned.

"Yes Harry I'm sure." Hermione said, looking at him through sad eyes.

"Ok then. Well Hermione Madame Pomfrey wanted me and Ginny to let you get some rest. Ok?" Harry ran a hand through Ginny's red hair and Hermione felt like she was going to cry all over again.

"Ok. I'll see you guys later then." Hermione said, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'll be by to get you after dinner." Ginny said, giving Hermione a hug.

"I'll come along." Harry said, kissing Hermione's forehead again.

"Bye." Hermione said sadly as they left. If she didn't feel alone before, she didn't know how she felt at that moment.

"Left out to be eaten by the dogs." Hermione sighed under her breathe.

"What was that Granger? You'll have to speak a little bit louder." Draco Malfoy's voice said, causing Hermione's eyes to snap open.

"Alright, finally the last thing in my day that's going to kill me… hello Malfoy."

And that's that for now! Let me know what you think! Why the heck is Draco Malfoy there?

You'll see 


	2. Someone to love me

AN: Once again all of the characters are the creation of J.K Rowling. Storyline belongs to me. Happy reading… well sad reading actually when you think about the story. But anywho! Enough about me ahem

"I was warned that you would be dramatic." Draco sighed arrogantly, dropping Hermione's bag on the stone floor.

"Hey, how did you get that?" Hermione began to sit up, but her head reminded her of why she had been laying down in the first place. A groan escaped her, and she laid back down forcing herself to look at Draco so she could glare at him.

"Well you see Granger, gravity made me drop my books, therefore leaving me the only one left in potions to bring you your things." Draco made a disgusted face, and took a seat on a stool a foot away from Hermione's hospital bed.

"Why Malfoy, are you still here? Just seeing your face, I've begun to feel ill again." Hermione felt satisfaction when she saw that Draco was getting ruffled.

"Here I am, trying to do a good deed and what do I get? A sad little Muggleborn who's having a bad bloody day."

"Spare the audience a monologue Malfoy; you were probably hoping to get points for doing a good thing for somebody else." Hermione's words echoed in the hospital wing and she heard Draco snort.

"So what if I was hoping for points? I still touched your filthy bag didn't I? Brought it up so your stupid little boyfriend didn't have to strain himself, he has no muscle whatsoever." Draco said this, his nose in the air. Hermione however did not give Draco the reaction he was hoping for. Instead of getting angry at Draco's insult, Hermione laughed.

"Why on earth are you laughing Granger?" Draco asked, looking offended in a sense.

"What you said about Ron… it's true." Hermione's answer shocked Draco, she was sure. Draco didn't seem to have a comeback for it.

"Erm." He said unsurely.

"Insult Ron all you like. I don't bloody care, he can rot in Azkaban for all I fucking care." Hermione's use of language today was certainly turning heads, because Draco's jaw dropped.

"Has someone bewitched you Granger?" Draco asked in a neutral tone.

"I wish." Hermione answered honestly, "Why are you still here Malfoy? Resting your feet? Or does my pain amuse you?" Hermione didn't have to ask, she already know Draco's answer.

"Both." Draco said, as Hermione mouthed it and she laughed at the look on his face.

"Well if you intend of staying could you hand me a tissue? I can't take having a stuffy nose." Hermione waited a moment, then looked at Draco, "Well?" She demanded and to her surprise Draco handed her a tissue. Well he didn't exactly hand it to her; he threw it at her making sure to not get too close.

"Thanks." Hermione blew her nose and threw it down next to her.

"Seriously Granger, has someone bewitched you?" Draco asked, scooting a little bit closer to Hermione.

"No Malfoy, no one has bewitched me. However if you could find someone who will do it for cheap, since you have all those connections, I'd greatly appreciate it." Hermione said turning to Draco to see his reaction.

"Alright, tell me what's going on." Draco crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Hermione indignantly.

"Why should I tell you? You'll just use it to get to me, and I can't have that now can I?"

"You don't tell me, I'll have someone else do it and I'll make it even more unpleasant for you and your friends." Draco threatened.

"Oh whatever big shot, you couldn't make my life worse unless you killed both my parents, cursed me for life and left me to be picked upon in the Dark Deserts." Hermione answered miserably.

"My god is it that bad?" Malfoy asked in a shocked, but intrigued tone.

"Oh it's really bad. Horrible and awful and killing me softly bad."

"Come on Granger, tell me." Draco prompted.

"Why I'm doing this… I have no idea. I must be deranged, but by god I'll tell you. Lavender Brown is pregnant, the damn whore." Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco and his shocked face made her nod vigorously.

"She's what!"

"Yup, knocked up by yours truly's boyfriend." Hermione got a kick out of Draco's next reaction.

"Weasley impregnated her! Bloody hell how?" Draco asked, receiving an, 'are you joking?' look from Hermione.

"All because I wanted a break, some time off. But he had to see it as me telling him to go out and impregnate the first walking cow that he sees." Hermione shook her head in shame at this and she could see the wheels turning in Draco's head.

"That is so wrong." Draco said suddenly, his eyes burning.

"Come again?" Hermione asked unsurely.

"You heard me, even I wouldn't do that." Draco looked like he wanted to strangle the plant next to him.

"There's a bed next to me if you want to faint with shock." Hermione told him and Draco looked at her, letting her know that he was dead serious in his anger. Her humor left her and she remembered why she had been so upset before, she knew then that she had been stupid to tell Draco Malfoy.

"This isn't funny Granger." Draco said, shaking his head slowly.

"Of course it is, because if it isn't funny then I'll have to cry all over again." Hermione admitted looking away from Draco.

"I can kill him for you if you want." Draco said, causing Hermione to laugh, but upon seeing his serious face she stopped.

"Already considered it and I've got to ask why on earth would you kill someone for me?" Hermione asked, looking straight at Draco.

"I wouldn't be doing it for you, I'd be doing it for anyone who's ever been wronged by someone they loved." Draco was now looking into a distance. Hermione's face became serious again when she realized that she and Draco Malfoy had something in common. So Draco did have a heart; sure it was full of ice, but he still had a heart and someone had broken it.

"Ok your turn, who screwed you over?" Hermione asked, before she could stop herself.

"This never leaves this wing." Draco told Hermione darkly.

"Please, who would I tell?" Hermione answered.

"Hm let's see, Potter and his girlfriend, other Gryffindors, your cat-" Draco counted off on his fingers.

"Ok alright, forget I asked. I promise to not tell anyone."

"Cross your heart with your wand." Draco demanded.

"What?"

"You heard me, cross your heart with your wand. That way if you do tell anyone, you die."

"Draco that is so first year," Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "And you don't die you just can't talk for a week." Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do it."

"If I do it, you have to do it too." Hermione told him, even though she would cross her heart either way. She wanted to make sure Draco didn't tell anyone he knew.

"Deal." Draco said, surprising Hermione.

"Would you hand me my wand please?" Hermione asked Draco. Draco picked up her wand that was sitting on the table next to the bed and handed it to Hermione, "Now you." Hermione referred to Draco's wand. Draco pulled it out and pointed it at his chest.

"On three." He said. Hermione nodded and pointed her own wand at her chest. Draco counted to three and at the same time they crossed their hearts with an "X" and then set their wands down.

"Ok now tell me what happened." Hermione said to Draco expectantly.

"You can't laugh." Draco told her, getting slightly red.

"Tell me Draco." His first name had slipped out so easily, like she had said it a million times. Hermione opened her mouth to explain herself, but Draco took it as a peace offering.

"Pansy got herself pregnant by Knott last year." Draco said, looking at Hermione as if waiting for her to laugh at him.

"She got herself pregnant? It takes two." Hermione said to Draco and he nodded in understanding.

"She got rid of it of course and I pretended like nothing had happened." Draco said, looking at the floor.

"You didn't do anything about it?" Hermione asked with pure shock.

"I know it doesn't sound like me to not do anything. But what was I supposed to do?" Draco shook his head, now sitting forward in his stool. Hermione found the strength to sit up.

"You love Pansy?" Hermione asked, cringing.

"She's the only one that's ever loved me." Draco admitted softly. Hermione felt her heart get heavy when she heard this and she actually felt sympathy for Draco Malfoy.

"It's not like you make it easy for people to like you…" Hermione said to him, and then bit her lip.

"Exactly, so it shocked me when she fell in love with me. Actually I don't think she really loved me… she just loved the thought of me."

"Draco that's horrible." Hermione scolded him.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, I just thought that we should be on a first name basis. I mean, we are after all pouring our secrets out. I mean, correct me if I'm wrong _Malfoy_, but we don't exactly like each other. In fact we hate each other." Hermione reminded him.

"Precisely, so when I leave this hospital wing we're going to pretend that we never talked." Draco looked at her with a piercing gaze and Hermione nodded.

"Deal." She held out her hand, not knowing what Draco would do. He looked at her hand for a moment, then put his eyes on hers and took it.

"Deal." He whispered.


	3. Slowly Slipping

**AN: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and all of that jazz. I video up on youtube for this under the name juniperbrze.**

"I should probably get going before anyone gets the ridiculous idea that I'm here at the hospital wing talking to you," Draco said snottily after a few minutes of sitting with Hermione, thinking of ways to jinx Ron.

"You were starting to get on my nerves anyway." Hermione retorted, blowing her nose making Draco stand up quickly.

"Give it up Granger, admit it you liked talking to me," Draco smirked.

"Malfoy, you were convenient," Hermione said, not meaning it, but she felt the need to be more mean to him then ever right now. When he didn't say anything to this, Hermione stole a glance at him and saw that he looked like he was fighting the urge to pull his wand out and use it on her.

"Good luck with your pathetic boyfriend," Draco hissed and then turned to leave but ran into a tall figure and to Hermione's utter dismay, it was Ron.

"Don't let me stop in your slimy path Malfoy," Ron looked livid.

"You can leave with him Weasley," Hermione spat, using Ron's last name and caused Draco to look at her in surprise. She did not respond to Draco, she just kept glaring at Ron.

"Listen to Granger, Weasley; Apparently she hates your filthy guts right now, and I hate your filthy guts because… well… do I really need a good reason?" Draco looked eye to eye with Ron and Hermione looked away.

"Since when do you care about what Hermione Granger wants?" Ron challenged Draco. Hermione looked at the boys and was not surprised to see Draco keep his cool demeanor. He just chuckled and acted the way he always did.

"I couldn't give a damn about Granger, but you… I hate. And if Granger is jumping on the wagon well I shouldn't push her aside now should I? that would just be totally rude," Draco sighed with mock concern.

"You're giving me a bloody head ache both of you, get out of here," Hermione glared at the boys, "Don't make me call Harry." While Draco rolled his eyes at this, Ron pushed passed Draco to get to Hermione's side but a strong hand grabbed his arm.

"I might hate Granger, but I do know how powerful she is… do you really want to take that risk?" Draco's actions made Hermione feel a strange emotion that she had never felt before around Draco. He was in his own way protecting her, sure he wasn't being a gentleman about it but he was protecting her and she was grateful.

"Get off me Malfoy, I just want to talk to my bloody girlfriend," Ron pulled his arm way from Draco's hand, but Draco grabbed him again causing Ron to look a bit scared.

"I'm not your girlfriend." Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron who gave her a look of sadness, "Malfoy?"

"What do you want Granger?"

"If this boy is not out of here within five seconds I'm calling Harry…" Hermione said this as though she meant it, because she did. She and Harry had a way of communicating without speaking.

"Fine Hermione, I'll leave you alone." Ron pulled away from Draco, who let him go and the blonde kept his stance, "You can't avoid me forever and if you think that looking for help in Malfoy is smart… then you're deserving what you're getting,"

"Out! Get the hell out!" What Ron said to her hurt her like a million daggers going into her chest and she sat straight up and pulled out her wand. Ron just stood there staring at the wand pointed at him, "Come near me again and I swear Weasley, I bloody swear that it will be the last time you ever walk again," Hermione was now attempting to get off of the bed, but Draco stopped her. She shot him a look and he said to her with his eyes, "you'll hurt yourself,"

"I don't care, move." Hermione pushed Draco away but now it was her turn to be grabbed.

"Get out of here Weasley before she kills you and I'm not joking," Draco told Ron, who just stood there for a few moments and then ran out of the hospital wing. Draco let go Hermione and let her fall back onto her bed and she cried out in pain.

"You should have let me kill the bloody bastard," Hermione said through clenched teeth at Draco.

"You know you're right," Draco sighed, "But why the hell did you have to say that you had to call Harry? I mean is he like the only guy who can protect you or something?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Would you have rather me tell him that I would sic YOU on him?" Hermione snorted, "If you and I want to keep this thing under wraps we've got to play the part. No more helping me Malfoy,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… I do not like the idea of you calling this a thing. It's just a…" Draco fished for words while Hermione sighed impatiently.

"It's a thing Malfoy, just a thing. We spoke, shared a secret and that's it. But what you just did for me, a very bad thing,"

"For your information Granger I was not helping you… I was using an excuse to torment Weasley." Draco picked up his bag, "Just promise me something,"

"I'm not promising anything else to you," Hermione took a sip of her water that was next to her bed.

"Good grief Granger, do you always have to answer with a bloody retort? I was going to have you promise me that when you do hurt Weasley, to make sure that I'm there." Draco raised his eyebrows at her and then walked out of the hospital wing.

"Stupid Slytherin," Hermione muttered. When Harry and Ginny came to see Hermione and help her back to the dormitories she did not tell them about the conversation she had had with Draco. Not just because she and Draco had made promises to not speak of it to anyone, she just felt that what she did tell him was between them. Harry was telling Hermione a funny joke as they entered the common room and Hermione's vision was completely overtaken when she saw Ron and Lavender talking to each other.

"Hermione," Harry called to her as she turned to leave, she felt Harry's fingertips brush against her back but that's as far as he got because she was already gone. If Ron loved her so much then why the hell was he still hanging out with Lavender? So what if she was having his baby? If he wanted Hermione back he would have to work harder then this.

"Stupid git," Hermione inwardly screamed and then stopped in a corridor and hit her head against the cold stone wall. A tear fell from her right eye and she began to cry harder at the fact that she was crying, "Get it together Hermione, get it bloody together," Hermione wiped her tears away but there seemed to be no point since the tears would just come back to flood her eyes.

"Count on me to run into you at this time," Draco's voice made Hermione's heart skip a beat and she couldn't help but smirk and turn towards him.

"If you've run into me to give me crap I'm not in the mood," Hermione told him, plopping herself down on the cold floor.

"This is just a wild guess… but Weasley?" Draco asked looking down at her.

"Who else? He is so stupid, I get back to the common room and he's with her, HER Malfoy. AUGH!" Hermione grabbed her hair and clenched her eyes.

"So why on earth are you even with him?" Draco asked, sitting down next to Hermione, keeping a distance, "If anyone asks we're stuck."

"Malfoy, no one is going to date Hermione Granger but Ron Weasley, he's like the only guy for me."

"What about Krum? You know the guy from fourth year?"

"He's too old for me and you know what… Ron treats me horribly."

"How horribly?" Draco's eyes darkened.

"Oh no, nothing like that." Hermione promised Draco, who nodded.

"Let me guess, he treats you like you're just there. Nothing special, uses you…?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly," Hermione sighed, "He doesn't even notice me unless I'm doing homework for him or something stupid like that." Hermione bit her lip and debated weather or not she should confide the other thing.

"Tell me Granger, I can see that you want to say something," Draco prompted her.

"It's just… well…" Hermione opened her mouth to say it and then she reminded herself that she was talking to Draco Malfoy, "I can't tell you, it's too personal."

"It's ok, you don't trust me. I don't trust you either," Draco shrugged.

"You should," Hermione muttered.

"Come again?"

"Well if you really knew me you would knew that I'm a decent human being, not just some filthy mudblood," Hermione looked down at that floor.

"Granger, have I called you that word at all this school year?" Draco asked her.

"Um, come to think of it… no," Hermione seemed to be shocked.

"I've matured Granger, I don't see you as filthy, I just hate you."

"Well I hate you too… so why are we talking like this?" Hermione squirmed.

"The possibility is too horrific to contemplate," Draco looked at her.

"Which is what?"

"That maybe we don't hate each other…"

**Ok so that chapter was SHORT… I am so sorry. I am a mom, actress and novelist and oh yeah that other job that I have. So I have to run to that. But I will update more tonight when I have the time. Thanks guys.**


	4. I will never fall

Hermione wasn't sure she had heard Draco right, did he just imply that they did not hate each other?

"Don't look so bloody shocked Granger," Draco made a face at her.

"But you just said that we could possibly not hate each other! Malfoy we have always hated each other!" Hermione seemed to be feeling panic rise up in her.

"Things can change Granger," Draco shrugged.

"Ok, this is my cue to leave, you're freaking me out. I share one lousy secret with you and you share one with me and all of the sudden we could be friends? No, never happening," Hermione looked away from Draco and could feel her stomach turning.

"Dammit Granger, I'm trying to be somewhat nice and you're having a tantrum!" Draco now sounded frustrated.

"Well excuse me for being cautious, six long years Malfoy of torment. Six long years of name calling and making me feel smaller then a dung beetle. How on earth does something like that change in a damn day?"

"Did it ever get through your thick skull that it changed this year? If you haven't noticed, which clearly you must not be, I have stayed out of your way this year. No taunts, no name calling… none of that!" Draco was now closer to Hermione and she dared to look at him.

"So what changed Malfoy? You had an epiphany? You woke up one day and realized what a git you are?" Hermione seethed at him and Draco stared at her for a minute, causing Hermione to look away from his gaze.

"Look, I see that there is no way right now to break down your wall, since you've made a pretty thick one Granger, but I will show you that I've changed."

"How? By being my friend?" Hermione laughed dryly, "Look, I know that I've built a wall, but for good reason. I mean if you were me would you let you in?" Hermione looked at Draco, noticing a stray hair falling into his eye.

"No I wouldn't," Draco answered honestly.

"But seeing as how you're the only person I can take my anger out on right now-" Hermione started, but Draco interrupted her.

"Hey, there will be no taking anything out on me. You've got a bone to pick with someone like Weasley, pick it with him. Don't use my past behavior to use me," Draco's request made Hermione fill up with confusion.

"I need a vacation," Hermione whimpered.

"Look, if you really want to know why I don't make fun of you anymore… it's because I haven't a reason. I think that I was just jealous of you or something, I think," Draco muttered.

"Are we really going to have a deep conversation right now? Because I am truly not in the mood," Hermione looked at him impatiently.

"I'm starting to remember why you pissed me off so much," Draco said to her, not a mean manner, but in a teasing one.

"You're not a day at the park yourself Malfoy," Hermione felt herself smile at him and she detected a blush from him, he immediately covered his face. "No one is ever going to want me but him, Malfoy," Hermione said sadly.

"Are you kidding? Tons of guys want to date you, I have no clue why… you're stubborn, annoying and a know it all, but all that put aside you've become quite the cutie Granger," Draco rushed the last part.

"Ok now you're just getting weird on me again," Hermione told him.

"All I'm saying is that many guys want to date you, you don't need that pathetic excuse for a human to be your boyfriend." Draco shrugged.

"So… who likes me?" Hermione asked casually and to her surprise Draco laughed.

"Oh you know, Nearly Headless Nick… your cat, Dumbledore." Draco smiled and Hermione shoved him.

"Come on Draco," After his first name came out of her mouth Hermione wished that she had never returned her Time Turner. Draco had opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. They sat in an awkward silence until Draco said something.

"Don't call me by my first name just yet Granger," Draco said, not looking at Hermione.

"I didn't mean to, it just kind of slipped out," Hermione tried to explain.

"Draco? What on earth are you doing?!" Pansy Parkinson's voice rang out and Hermione cringed.

"Got stuck, fell," Draco stammered and pretended to be stuck to the floor. Hermione looked at him in disdain.

"What's the matter Granger? You fall too?" Pansy smirked down at Hermione as Draco went to stand next to his girlfriend.

"Never," Hermione said sternly, looking at Draco who seemed to understand what she had meant. When she said never, she meant that she would never fall for Draco in any type of way possible. She had to keep her guard up, she had to.

"Come on Draco, let's get out of here before we're contaminated," Pansy shot her chin up and took Draco's hand leading him away. Draco did not look back at Hermione or say a word. But one thing did come to Hermione's mind, a realization that she had never seen before.

Pansy treated Draco just how Ron treated Hermione.

Hermione's heart stopped for a moment and then she made herself get up.

"I will never fall for his tricks or games." Hermione demanded to no one in particular besides herself, "Nope never." But Hermione could feel it in her stomach, something in her chest.

Draco Malfoy was just getting started and she didn't even know where to begin.


	5. I need a Hero

Still baffled by her strange encounters with Draco Malfoy that day, Hermione trudged around Hogwarts grounds not caring how cold out it was. She pulled her tiny sweater around herself and still couldn't shake the shivers.

"_Hermione where are you?" _Harry's voice invaded her mind and she cursed. That was the only thing she couldn't stand about having telepathy with her best friend. They had worked on it over the summer for safety measures. At first they used it to talk during class or say something when they didn't want anyone else to hear them, but when it came to times like this, Hermione just wanted to be left alone.

"_I'm fine Harry, just walking around," _Hermione answered him.

_"But it's getting late," _Harry's voice in her head sounded worried.

_"Harry, I really don't care right now al right? I just had to leave the common room and I might go somewhere else to sleep tonight," _Hermione told him as she eyed the Whomping Willow, that led to the Shrieking Shack.

_"Hermione you are not sleeping somewhere that isn't safe,"_

_"Harry, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. I'll call you if I need you, ok?" _Hermione thought to him and it took Harry a minute to finally answer her.

_"I don't like this Hermione, but I can't control what you do. I don't agree with it, but do what you have to do. Call me if you need anything and I'm sure that Ginny would be more then happy to come out and be with you tonight,"_

_"Thanks Harry, but I really need to be alone right now," _Hermione told him sadly.

"_Just call if you need me." _And he was gone. Hermione smelled in the cool night air and she already knew where she was going tonight. She would take the whomping willow entrance to the shrieking shack and sleep there, or rather cry then sleep. It would be too risky to use the room of requirements or the astronomy tower, Harry would find her and knowing him so well, Hermione knew that he would try to look for her. As Hermione got closer to the huge tree, she pointed out her wand and yelled out, "immobilus," to make the tree still. She hurried into the dark passage way and after a long time of crawling she entered the shack. It was supposedly haunted, Hermione found this to be rubbish, but she still couldn't help but feel a tad bit of fear as she walked up the creaking steps to the top room.

She saw the sad excuse for a mattress and wondered how long it had been since it had been cleaned. Hermione took out her wand and called out a charm to make the room warm and the bed more comforting. She was satisfied with her magic and smiled slightly, but only slightly. Hermione sighed and laid down on the bed that was now covered in silk glimmering sheets, pillows and covers. She had not planned on falling asleep, but her eyes closed and the next thing she knew, she awoke to the sound of howling. Hermione's eyes widened and she cursed herself for forgetting that it was full moon. Werewolfs…Hermione sat up and looked around the dark room, her light charm had worn off hours ago and she was too petrified to do or say anything. She could hear something coming up the stairs, creak… creak…creak… and Hermione tried hard to notbreathe.

The next sound she heard was a snarling and heavy breathing coming closer and closer to her. Hermione closed her eyes and thought of Harry.

_"Harry!" _Hermione cried out to him in her mind. She knew that he must be asleep so he possibly could not hear her,_ "Harry!!" _Hermione tried again. She wasn't getting any response so she did the only thing she could. She got up and pointed her wand at the tall dark figure that was now shuddering in the doorway. The animal sensed her movement and swung it's face in her direction. Hermione held back her tears, not knowing what to do. She could cast a spell on the werewolf of course, but she needed to see where she was aiming and it was too dark. Two glowing yellow eyes stared at her and she felt her whole body go cold. The animal looked her up and down and then started towards her.

"Stop, please I'm begging you." Hermione had her wand out but her arm was shaking. She shrieked as the werewolf came at her so swiftly it knocked her wand out of her hand and sent it flying across the room. Hermione had nothing else to do but to run, she tripped the animal, as she ran past it and down the stairs of the shack. If she could only get to the entrance and seal it she would be safe… right? Hermione could hear the animal recovering and it shot down the stairs so fast it was on her heals. Hermione jumped down into the underground tunnel and was devastated when the animal followed her lead. If only she had he wand, Hermione ran faster and faster, breaking roots to cause the animal to slow down, but he kept running after her. Hermione got to the entrance of the whomping willow and climbed out as quickly as she could. She cringed as she felt something to try to grab her ankle.

"Help!" Hermione screamed as she ran away from the whomping willow, the tree's branches stomping the ground once it realized there was an intruder on it's path. Hermione heard the werewolf yelp in pain as it was hit by the tree and Hermione looked back. The thing was fine, it was just dazed.

"Help me please!" Hermione screamed as she was backed against a stone wall, there was a bridge that led up to the castle but she could not see well enough to find it, in fact even if she could see it, she was too panicked to use it. The werewolf looked at her with hunger in his eyes, licking his lips. Hermione closed her eyes tightly, waiting for death to come, the sharpness of the claws, teeth and the-

"Sectusempra!" A voice yelled out and a huge light shot at the werewolf, a snake appearing and it went for the werewolf. Hermione opened her eyes to see… Draco? Was he stalking her or something? Not that she wasn't grateful that he was saving her life; but why the hell was he making it so damn hard to keep hating him? Once the werewolf was scared away, Draco turned to Hermione and lit his wand to look at her.

"I almost had him you know," Hermione told him, squinting her eyes in the bright light. Draco scoffed and shook his head at her.

"You were screaming bloody murder Granger, I was outside doing so Quidditch practice, heard someone screaming for help like there was no tomorrow and turns out that it was you," Draco shrugged, "You ok?"

"No," Hermione grumbled.

"Does that mean you're hurt?" Draco looked her up and down and she felt uncomfortable.

"More like embarrassed, out of every person in this damn school, you're the one who rescues me! I just don't… I don't get it is all," Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and winced when there was a pain in her left arm.

"You're hurt Granger," Draco said shining a light on her arm.

"Scratch, Malfoy, nothing to get too worried about. It's fine, really, you know as long as I don't move it," Hermione sighed and winced again as she let her left arm fall to her side.

"Let me see it Granger," Draco insisted.

"What? No!" Hermione moved away from him.

"If you broke it or sprained it, it needs to be taken care of. Now just let me see your damn arm." Draco didn't wait for her to respond, he took her left arm in his right hand and held out his lit wand to her right hand, "Hold the wand Granger,"

"I'm bloody," Hermione winced as Draco touched her arm in a certain place, "fine! Oh my dear god that hurt, oh my…" Hermione bit her lip. She felt Draco try to gently roll up her sleeve but she instinctively moved away since it caused more pain.

"You are not bloody fine Granger, now stop being stubborn and remove your sweater, I need to get a better look at it," Draco shocked Hermione as he began to remove her sweater and she was even more shocked when she let him. She began to shiver involuntarily due to cool wind. Draco noticed this and said a warming charm and even though Hermione was thankful, she did not let him know. She was surprised at how soft his touch was, it was like he was handling a prized possession as he examined her arm and she was starting to tremble from something other then the cold. She wasn't sure if Draco was aware of how he was touching her arm, was he meaning to be this wonderful at touching her throbbing arm? It was then that he ran his fingers up to Hermione's shoulder and she had to bit her lip due to how good it felt.

"I'm fine Malfoy, a bruise." Hermione told him airily.

"You should still get it checked out," Draco told her, removing his hands and taking back his wand, it was as if he had just realized that Hermione was open-handed, "Where's your wand?" He asked.

"The Shrieking Shack, stupid werewolf came at me and flew it out of my hands," Hermione admitted.

"Well you're not going back in there with you're arm the way it is, don't look at me like that Granger, you could be seriously hurt! Not that I give a flying hoot, but you really could be hurt and then I would have to deal with your friends and it will be this huge drama thing and I just don't want to get into that," Draco told her.

"I can't just leave my wand there," Hermione told him.

"Which is why I'm going to go get it for you," Draco said as if he were telling her what their homework in potions was.

"No you're not," Hermione insisted, not because she didn't believe that he would but she didn't want him to.

"You going to stop me?" Draco smirked at her.

"Harry can get it for me," Hermione argued.

"Was Harry here to help you tonight?" Draco asked inquisitively.

"Well no…"

"Exactly," Draco said this word as if it summed everything up.

"You are not going to get my wand Malfoy!" Hermione called out to him as he made his way to the whomping willow, "I forbid it! Touch that wand and I will-" But Draco was gone, leaving Hermione to feel humiliated and comforted at the same time.

"Out of all people… why him?" Hermione asked out loud to herself, "Is this some seriously twisted joke that I am not getting?" Hermione put her sweater around her, since she couldn't put it on herself due to her arm and sat down on the ground. After what felt like forever, Draco appeared again holding Hermione's wand and she wondered if she should thank him…

"Oh yeah Granger, by the way you're wearing that sweater I can tell that your arm is completely fine." Draco said sarcastically and handed Hermione her wand. She yanked it away and look at him.

"Thank you for retrieving my wand, even though I never asked you to." Hermione struggled to stand up with one arm and she felt Draco pull her up. She refused to thank him.

"You know what you're like Granger?" Draco said to her as they began to walk towards Hogwarts.

"Please, tell me." Hermione said in a bored voice.

"You're like a damn rock, you cannot crack. When will you bloody get it through your head that I am trying to be nice to you?" Draco huffed.

"I will get it through my bloody head when you get it through yours on why I am keeping a guard up," Hermione said pushing her chin up.

"I'm sorry about what Pansy said to you earlier," Draco said keeping up with Hermione's fast pace, something Ron and Harry never could do.

"Parkinson is the least of my worries, that little slut can say whatever she pleases," Hermione stated.

"That little slut Granger, is my bloody girlfriend," Draco growled at her.

"And why the hell is that again? You talk about me doing better then Ron, what about you and Pansy? She is so… god… she's… well there isn't a strong enough word for her! You could do so much better as well," Hermione told him, "I mean I know for a fact that Moaning Myrtle has been eyeing you this year,"

"Are you joking? The only thing I have going for me are my looks and most girls use my like a potion, they bottle me up, use me and then get rid of me." Draco explained, "Every time I have tried to branch out from Pansy, I end up getting used,"

"Perhaps you'll meet someone once you leave Hogwarts. Possibly another Deatheater! You could have little deatheater babies and… what? I thought it was funny," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I am not a deatheater, nor will I ever be. It's what my father wanted not me," Draco said as they made their way into the castle.

"I don't want to go up there," Hermione said all of the sudden as she looked at the staircase that let to the Gryffindor tower.

"Oh come on Granger, you can't let Weasley control you that much,"

"I don't even want to see him or be near him or breathe the same stupid air," Hermione looked down at her feet and squirmed.

"There's a place here that no one ever goes into, I go there sometimes to just… be." Draco looked slightly shy at revealing this.

"And you would take me there?" Hermione asked him taking a risk. Anything sounded better to her then having to face Ron.

"You have to promise me one thing though," Draco insisted.

"Oh my god, another promise?" Hermione gave him a skeptical look, "Fine what is it?" She sighed.

"That you have that arm checked out first thing in the morning," Draco pointed to her arm.

"Deal." Hermione smiled without realizing it and she followed Draco.


	6. Who said friends?

Hermione dreamt of Ron that night for the little time that she slept. She dreamt about the time he had asked her to be his girlfriend and how sweet it had been.

_"Potion's was horrid today wasn't it?" Ron said to Hermione as they sat close together by the lake. Hermione smiled affectionately at him and shook her head._

_"You always think that potion's is horrid Ron," She laughed at him._

_"Yeah but today was especially horrid," Ron said with a tint of nervousness in his voice. Hermione looked up from her potion's book to look at him and she could see that he was going red._

_"And why is that?"_

_"Because we didn't get to sit together," Ron looked at her, his eyes boring into hers and she felt a blush creep into her cheeks._

_"You were late," Hermione cleared her throat, trying to push down a feeling that she had been fighting ever since fourth year._

_"Hermione you know what I mean." Ron's words made her stiffen and then she felt his hand on her back, gently rubbing his fingers across her shoulder blades. Hermione closed her eyes and almost let her head drop._

_"I do know what you mean Ron," Hermione looked at him and then reached behind her to his hand and shyly entwined her fingers with his. Ron looked calm as day and Hermione couldn't understand why, but he also looked elated. As he leaned in Hermione waited for the kiss and when he kissed her she felt her thoughts go blank. Ron was kissing her and she felt how much he felt for her. After pulling apart to catch their breaths Ron looked Hermione straight into her eyes and kissed her nose._

_"Hermione will you be my girlfriend?" Her asked, looking at her with some feeling and emotion. Hermione couldn't help but smile hugely._

_"Yes I will,"_

And then Hermione woke up.

"Granger, you're hogging the bloody covers," Draco's voice grumbled.

"Well I wasn't going to sleep in the same bed as you now was I? The floor was and is still perfectly comfortable," Hermione lied as she pulled the covers completely off of Draco who in a flash fell on top of her, "Get off me!" Hermione shoved him away.

"Oh please Granger, you're the one who pulled me down here aren't you?" Draco pointed out.

"Not on purpose you dolt," Hermione sat up and Draco did as well.  
"You talk in your sleep Granger," Draco told her lifting an eyebrow.

"What?" Hermione scoffed, realizing that she had been caught, "And how would you know this? Were you listening to me while I was asleep?"

"Of course not! I'm a very light sleep I will have you know," Draco stretched and got up yawning. His hair was a tangle of platinum blonde and Hermione then checked her own hair.

"Never thought I'd wake up with you, that's for sure," Hermione muttered.

"Hey, you wanted a place to stay, I gave you one. I would have let you sleep in the bed, but you had to be all afraid I was going to make a move on you or something," Draco rolled his eyes, he had been doing that a lot lately and it was starting to get on Hermione's nerves.

"I was not afraid that you would make a move, I told you clearly last night… this morning or whenever we went to sleep that it would be totally improper for us to sleep in a bed together. We hardly know each other! And also you could have hexed me."

"Granger, we have known each other for seven bloody years,"

"But not in a good way!"

"Oh I don't even know why I try! You are so bloody stubborn that anything I say to you or do for you, you just pretend that it was just something to do," Draco sounded angry.

"Well what do you expect me to think?" Hermione stood up to face him, "We have been through this. Wall remember? Wall." Hermione winced when she attempted to move her left arm and cursed.

"Oh and you're going to the hospital wing to get that checked out. You promised remember?" Draco started to put on his robes and gave Hermione a look.

"I am fine, I don't see why you even care," Hermione said impatiently.

"I don't ether ok? But I just do so go up to the hospital wing and let them take a look," Draco ran a hand through his hair smoothing it out.

"You care?!" Hermione asked alarmed. Draco looked at her for a moment and then made a face.

"Not like that! I care… somewhat… I suppose," Draco stammered.

"Oh whatever, since I promised I'll go. Thank you for letting me stay her last night and um… I'll see you around," Hermione made her way to the door of the top tower that Draco had brought her to.

"Now wait one bloody second Granger, you're not going alone."

"What are you like my bodyguard now? I can take care of myself," Hermione snapped at him.

"Of course you can, just like you did last night right?"

"Don't even bring that up! You come with me and our cover is blown," Hermione told him as he began to follow her.

"You do have a point there, I mean how dare the school know that we are becoming friends," Draco's use of the word made Hermione falter a bit. It was true, she realized, that she and Draco Malfoy were actually becoming friends. Sure they weren't pals, but they were some type of friends.

"Fine," Hermione gave in scowling.

"Come again?"

"Fine alright? Fine, fine, fine! We can attempt to be friends, but I still hate you," Hermione limped off to the hospital wing, Draco right behind her telling her that he still hated her too. They argued the whole way to the hospital wing and were surprised that they did not alarm anyone.

"Ms. Granger, what's the matter with your arm?" Madame Pomfrey, the nurse asked when she saw Hermione enter.

"I tripped and fell," Hermione said half way telling the truth. She did trip and she did fall, so it wasn't really a lie. She saw the nurse's face turn sullen when Draco walked into the room.

"Did you fall too?" She asked him and Hermione held back a laugh.

"No, I helped her." Draco said calmly and Madame Pomfrey looked at Hermione who had to nod in confirmation.

"Well then let's take a look at that arm," Madame Pomfrey had Hermione lay down while Draco took a seat in the waiting area. Hermione avoided the woman's questioning looks, but she couldn't ignore the questions.

"So you're friends with him now?" She asked cheerily and Hermione shrugged her right shoulder, "Interesting," The nurse muttered, "Well it was good of him to help you, it looks like you have a fracture, I'm going to have to heal it but you will have to wear a cast for a short period of time," Hermione nodded and allowed the nurse to give her something to make the pain go away.

"You almost done in there? I'm getting hungry," Draco's voice called out.

"Then go eat something! You don't have to have me to go with you!" Hermione called back. Draco poked his head in and gave her an exasperated look.

"I'm not leaving you alone," Draco said simply.

"I am perfectly fine, just go get something to eat," Hermione told him and she felt Madame Pomfrey's eyes on the two of them.

"Fine Miss independence, but don't cry to me when you're starving because you didn't eat breakfast," And with that Draco left.

"AUGH, he is so… so… oh there isn't a word for how irritating that boy is," Hermione said out loud and she caught Madame Pomfrey trying to hide a smile, "What?" Hermione asked her.

"You love, it's so cute."

"Whoa there, there is no love at all in the equation that is me and Malfoy alright? Not even a like," Hermione insisted, very uncomfortable that the nurse thought that she and Draco were in love. Was she bonkers?

"Alright dear, whatever you say. You can go now, perhaps you can catch up with him,"

"But I don't want to… I don't even…" Hermione gave up as the nurse smiled at her and left the hospital wing. Love? Ew! So they decided to be friends, but lovers? Now that was just creepy. Hermione was making her way back to the Gryffindor tower knowing that everyone was at breakfast and Ron defiantly never missed a time to eat. Comforted with the knowledge that she would be alone for a little while to read, Hermione got into the common room and was bombarded with an outraged best friend.

"Where the hell have you been?! I have been worried sick Hermione! I had no idea if you were ok, or dead or alive or hurt." Harry stopped ranting when he saw Hermione's arm and then got more angry, "What happened? Ugh, I knew that something would happen, come sit down," Harry let her to the couch and she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Harry what had happened.

"You know yelling at me right now isn't the best time, perhaps we could save this for… oh I don't know, never?"

"Hermione you're hurt!"

"Yes, but I'm alright, I had help," Hermione shrugged and averted her eyes.

"Someone helped you?" Harry asked in a tone that sounded like he was happy and upset at the same time. He was always the one to help Hermione not someone else, "Who was it?"

"That isn't important right now, what's important is that I take a bath, I'm practically a smelly rat."

"Who helped you?" Harry insisted.

"Harry…"

"Who?"

"Not like you'll believe me anyway… but Malfoy helped me." Hermione waited for the reaction but there was none.

"No come on Hermione, who really helped you?"

"See, I told you that you wouldn't believe me," Hermione laughed dryly, "And not only that, but he wants to be friends… friends! Like he and I could ever be friends," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh my good lord you're bloody serious! He helped you?!"

"Yes, he helped me." Hermione heaved a sigh.

"But why?" Harry asked the question that Hermione had been wondering since the whole talk she and Malfoy had in the hospital wing.

"He says that he's changed," Hermione shrugged.

"Changed?!"

"Changed."

"I think I'm having an anxiety attack," Harry said looking winded.

"Join the club," Hermione smirked, "But Harry, Harry you cannot tell anyone," She told him dead serious.

"Not even Ginny?" Harry asked.

"No one,"

"Fine, I promise that I won't tell anyone," Harry sighed, looking unhappy about this.

"You two should be careful where you talk about things," Ron's voice made Hermione's whole body stiffen and Harry become alert.

"Shit."


	7. Cursed

"So the truth comes out now doesn't it?" Ron snapped at Hermione who whipped her head around to glare at him. Harry, taking notice of the look that Ron was giving Hermione stood up and got between Ron and Hermione so Ron didn't lunge at her like he looked as though he were going to. Ron pushed Harry off of him, causing Harry to shove him back.

"Stop it!" Hermione cried out desperately. She hated fighting and as much as she knew that Harry was upset with the news he had just been given and with the fact of what Ron was doing to Hermione, he was not in a place to be picking fights.

"Leave us alone Harry," Ron demanded, staring straight at Hermione and Hermione gasped as Harry pulled his wand out on Ron.

"You don't go near her, you don't look at her and you definitely will not be alone with her," Harry and Ron were about the same height, Ron a tad taller, but Harry was making him look small at the moment.

"This does not concern you Harry," Ron told him darkly.

"What concerns Hermione, concerns me and you should know that by now Ron," Harry seemed on the verge of snapping and Hermione took in a deep breath.

"_Stop Harry," _She thought to him, without looking at him.

_"No, he does not need to be involved with you in any sort of matter," _Harry looked at her and Hermione sighed.

_"I'm going to leave the common room and go to the lake," _Hermione lied to him. She knew where she was truly going and she was disappointed at Harry's response.

_"You're not going to the lake Hermione, you're going to see him." _Harry was now looking at her with disappointment and she had to look away.

_"Even if I am… what does it matter?" _Hermione asked Harry.

_"He's Bloody Draco Malfoy Hermione!"_

"Stop with the bloody telepathy!" Ron startled them both at his bark.

"Hermione and I are leaving Ron, we're going away for a while and if you want to stay healthy you will stay away," Harry held out his hand to Hermione and she took it. Harry did not once cut off eye contact with Ron as he led Hermione out of the common room. Ron kept his icy stare on the two but mostly on Hermione, she looked down at her foot and heaved a sigh when the portrait hole closed after him. Hermione stood back against the wall and willed herself to not cry again. Harry, sensing her distress, pulled her into him and she held onto to his body like she might wither away.

"I hate what he does to me, how he makes me feel," Hermione said into Harry's shoulder, the tears flowing.

"I won't let him hurt you any more then he already has Hermione, you know that," Harry told her.

"But he is Harry, he's hurting me every single time I see him or Lavender. Oh why can't I take back what I had said to him? Why did I need to tell him that I needed a break from our relationship to focus on my studies?" Hermione sniffled looking up into Harry's eyes.

"Hermione, listen to me, you did nothing wrong. You have always been all about your studies and you did not tell Ron to go sleep with Lavender while you two were on a break," Harry told her firmly.

"I keep blaming myself," Hermione admitted sadly, looking down at the floor. She felt Harry take his right hand and put it underneath her chin so her eyes met his.

"You did nothing wrong," He insisted and Hermione nodded weakly and then let him hold her again, "Say it Hermione,"

"I can't," Hermione squeaked.

"Say that you did nothing wrong,"

"I did nothing wrong," Hermione said in a whisper.

"Say it like you mean it," Harry urged her.

"I. did. Nothing. Wrong." Hermione said strongly and she felt Harry kiss her forehead.

"That's the Hermione I know," He rubbed her back and she closed her eyes taking the nurturing in. Harry was always there for her when she needed something like this. But for some reason Draco popped into her head and her eyes shot open.

"Harry?" Hermione looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that I deserve better then Ron?" Her question seemed to mystify Harry, because he laughed warmly and ran a hand down her cheek.

"I never told you or Ron this… but I never did understand why you picked to be with him," Harry admitted, "I always thought that you would be with someone more like me to be honest. I mean not me of course, but someone that is like me, um." Harry was blushing and Hermione smiled at him.

"I know what you mean Harry,"

"Ok good," Harry looked relieved.

"So you think that I can do better?"

"God yes," Harry answered immediately.

"Everyone expected it Harry," Hermione shrugged.

"Actually everyone expected you and me to get together," Harry reminded her. Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes at the memories and rumors of how they were a couple.

"Yes, very true." Hermione smiled up at Harry at the worst time because just as she looked up at him he had bent down to kiss her forehead again, but instead got her lips. The two broke away from each other and Hermione didn't know where to look.

"Oops," Harry muttered, "Sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you Hermione,"

"As long as you didn't feel anything…"

"Of course not! Oh this is getting awkward, perhaps we should take a walk hm?"

"Harry, I need to be alone right now," Hermione told him.

"By that you mean that you need to see Malfoy right now," Harry became like a cold stone.

"Harry, what is the matter with you? You think that I am going to go see Malfoy all of the time… I should have never told you," Hermione sighed.

"Well what do you expect me to think?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know…maybe-" But Hermione was interrupted by a pain more great then she had ever felt in her chest, "AAAAH!" She screamed and Harry caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"Hermione! What's the matter?" Harry asked her.

"My chest… it…" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence for it was finished with another agonizing scream. The portrait hole opened and Ron ran out with Ginny and Neville Longbottom behind him.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried out, running over to Harry and Hermione.

"What's happening?" Ron asked, coming closer, but Harry pushed him away.

"Stay away Ron, you've done enough damage already!" Harry growled at him.

"But she's hurt!"

"Harry, it hurts!" Hermione screamed once again as the pain in her chest got worst and she could feel herself going faint from the pain.

"Ginny, Neville help me get her to the hospital wing," Harry said to his friends, he then turned to Ron, "And you stay here," Harry picked Hermione up in his arms and she held on tightly to his chest as she screamed again, this time sobbing accompanied her cries. Ginny told her brother to stay put and she and Neville rushed after Harry as they hurried to the hospital wing. Hermione was feeling as though she were going to pass out from the horrible pain once they reached the hospital wing.

"Ms. Granger? Now what has happened?!" Madame Pomfrey cried out when she heard Hermione's screams.

"It's her chest," Neville cried out.

"Lay her down," The nurse left a boy who was burping up bubbles and tended to Hermione at once. Harry laid Hermione down on a cot and stepped back as Madame Pomfrey examined Hermione.

"No… it can't be," She gasped after a moment.

"What is it?!" Harry gasped, Ginny grabbing onto his hand.

"She's under a curse, leave now please children, you do not want to witness this," The nurse made them get out and closed the door and locked it. Hermione clung to conciseness as the world went black.

8 8 8 8 8 8

Hermione awoke to the scenery of the hospital wing and prayed that she was having a nightmare.

"I need to get a new hang out," She mumbled.

"I agree," Ginny's voice startled her and Hermione squinted at her.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked immediately.

"Hermione, you were under a curse… Harry's gone after Malfoy,"

"Malfoy?! But Harry knows that Malfoy wouldn't! Oh he couldn't!" Hermione's protests seemed to confuse Ginny and she ignored it. Hermione forced herself off of the bed and steadied herself so she wouldn't fall over.

"You're not supposed to leave Hermione!" Ginny cried out as Hermione made her way out of the hospital wing and slammed the doors behind her. She knew who has cursed her, she knew good and well. Ron was not smart enough… it had to have been Lavender…

"But why?" Hermione asked herself out loud and then before she knew it she was knocked to the ground. She looked up to see Lavender staring down at her, pointing her wand at Hermione's face.

"You should be dead," Lavender told her, her brown eyes seething.

"And you should know that it takes a lot more then a stupid curse to kill me," Hermione glared at her.

"He's mine now… leave him alone." Lavender threatened Hermione.

"You were a plaything that he broke," Hermione cried out to her angrily, "He was upset and you were easy," Hermione screamed as Lavender used the cruciatis curse on her, to torture her.

"Expelliarmus!" A voice cried out and Lavender's wand went flying out of her hand. The pain stopped and Hermione closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths.

"Draco Malfoy?!" Lavender cried out.

"Get out of here," Draco commanded Lavender and Hermione heard her leave angrily. She felt two strong hands helping her up and she could not believe that he did it again. He saved her… AGAIN.

"Are you al right Granger?" Malfoy asked her.

"I had that totally under control," Hermione lied.

"Oh bollucks, she would have killed you and you know it," Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione.

"I'm fine," Hermione lied, the pain still throbbing through her.

"You are not fine," Draco insisted.

"Get away from her," Harry's voice was deep and somber, but he was more then angry, he was downright enraged.


	8. The showstopper

Hermione gasped when she saw Harry's wand pointed at Draco's chest and without thinking logically she pulled him behind her and looked at Harry sternly.

"Harry Potter put your wand away!" Hermione cried out and held her gaze on Harry. Harry looked as though he were fighting the urge to argue with her, she didn't stop staring him down.

"Hermione, get away from him. He cursed you!" Harry yelled at her.

"No he didn't Harry! Lavender did, Lavender cursed me, not Draco. Harry please put your wand away, please." Hermione began to approach Harry slowly and she felt Draco take her hand in his, to her own surprise she squeezed Draco's hand and she caught Harry's eye as he glanced down at their entwined fingers.

"Lavender?" Harry asked, his voice shaking with anger and confusion. Hermione nodded as she felt her fingertips slip away from Draco's and she reached her hand out to Harry who still had his wand at the ready.

"Yes, Lavender… Harry listen to me. I know that you hate Draco but he's helped me and… and I can't let you hurt him." Hermione looked down for a moment and was relieved when Harry dropped his wand but did not relax at all.

"Why?" Harry asked out of nowhere, he didn't ask Hermione, he looked at Draco and his eyes were dark. Hermione looked at Harry questioningly.

"Why what?" Draco asked, staying close to Hermione.

"You hate Hermione, all you've ever done is hurt her all these years. Why help Malfoy?"

"Lavender would have killed her if I hadn't have helped Potter," Draco hissed at Harry.

"But why?" Harry pressed.

"Oh for goodness sakes Harry, why are you drilling him when we should be doing something about Lavender?" Hermione insisted impatiently.

"No! Why did you help?" Harry wouldn't let it go and Hermione looked at Draco who looked for the first time torn.

"Would you have rather I had not helped?" Draco asked in a quietly calm voice.

"Don't be bloody stupid," Harry responded.

"You're asking my why I helped your best friend and you're calling me stupid?" Draco shook his head in shame and then looked Harry with a hard jaw, "You're pathetic Potter, you'd rather someone happen to her then someone else other then you saving her."

"That's rubbish." Harry looked away and shook his head. "Stay away from her." Harry looked at Draco and then looked at Hermione who looked as though she were out of breath.

"Please don't make me do this Harry," Hermione turned the tables on Harry.

"Make you do what?"

"Choose. You want me to choose you or him. Don't make me, I can't Harry I just can't. He has helped me Harry! Saved my life over and over again that it's ridiculous." Hermione's eyes were now swimming with tears.

"I'm not asking you to choose Hermione, I'm asking you to make the right choice. All he has ever done is torn you down and make you feel horrible about yourself and here you stand defending him."

"Keep this up Harry and I will disappear, leave hogwarts, is that what you want?" Hermione asked him.

"Don't talk like that," Draco said before Harry could do anything.

"You shut up!" Harry growled at Draco.

"Don't tell me to shut up Potter!"

"Oh yeah, you're the perfect friend for Hermione."

"Stop it! Just stop it, both of you!" Hermione ran out of the corridor despite her wounds and found a staircase to sit on. She sat down and began to cry as if she would never stop. How could her best friend not see that Draco had been helping her? How could he not just be grateful and agree that Draco was treating Hermione like a real friend.

"Please stop crying." A soft voice told her and she sniffled and looked up. She had never seen him look so handsome but he was only a friend and he was now sitting down next to her, "I'm sorry Hermione,"

"Harry, Draco is my friend. There I said it… he's my friend. In some twisted way I consider him a friend and if you're really my best friend which you are-"

"Hermione I'm not going to tell you who to be friends with, but this isn't one of those if he's a friend of yours he's a friend of mine… but to make an acception…" Harry trailed off and looked up and Hermione followed his gaze.

"If Weasley knew about this… we're going to find out." Draco's voice said and he appeared with a black and blue eye.

"You punched him?!" Hermione shoved Harry.

"He tried to jinx me,"

"So are we doing this?" Draco asked.

"Doing what?" Hermione looked at the two and couldn't help but feel a sense of union between the three of them.

"We're bringing Lavender down." Harry smiled sadly and Hermione looked over at Draco who winked at her.

"So… what's the plan?"

HP HP HP HP HP

"Do you have the drink?" Hermione asked anxiously when she saw Harry and Draco show up from underneath Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Fresh ButterBeer with a shot of Veritaserum coming right up." Draco held it out to Hermione and she smiled faintly.

"Hermione, if Ron knew about this then-"

"We'll just kill him," Hermione said with a straight face, Draco and Harry looked shocked and Hermione laughed, "Kidding you two."

"Al right then, let's do this." Harry said and then looked awkwardly at Draco.

"Give us a minute Harry," Hermione said to Harry handing him the drink, "And the invisibility cloak, it would look too weird, Draco and I talking out in the open." Harry looked very unsure, but he handed her the cloak and went into the common room. Hermione threw the cloak around her and Draco.

"Well this is cozy," Draco said dryly.

"Would you rather be seen?" Hermione rolled he eyes at him.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're in very close proximity here." Draco told her.

"I'm not daft Draco, I just wanted to thank you."

"Oh please, I can't handle any more unity it's… just too much for a Malfoy." Draco made a face.

"You are such a wanker," Hermione laughed at him.

"Tell you what, you tell me how Lavender goes down and we'll call it even."

"If that's-" But a crowd of students came rushing by pushing Hermione and Draco against a wall and they were now way too close for comfort. Hermione expected Draco to move away from her the moment the students passed but he stayed where he was and looked down into Hermione's eyes. A foreign feeling went through Hermione in the form of a shiver and she couldn't help but look up into Draco's eyes and could have sworn she saw his soul.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice made them both jump and the moment was lost.

"Coming," Hermione looked back up at Draco but he had seemed to compose himself and she couldn't help feeling a little let down. She pulled the cloak off of them and didn't say a word to Draco, hoping he knew that she was upset with him on some level.

"Have you given him the drink yet?" Hermione asked Harry.

"No not yet, I wanted you to be there." Hermione nodded and she followed Harry into the common room and stayed low as Ron came into view staring at the fire.

"You doing ok mate?" Harry asked Ron and handed him the ButterBear.

"Oh Harry, thank Merlin," Ron grabbed the Butterbeer and drank it all down, then leaned back and closed his eyes.

"So… what's the matter?" Harry asked, glancing at Hermione who was sitting close enough to hear but discreet.

"Lavender cursed Hermione," Ron's eyes watered with rage.

"She told you?"

"No, Dean Thomas did. He saw the exchange where…" Ron paused as if he didn't want to say what he was thinking but without knowing it he had no choice, "Lavender told Hermione and Malfoy helped her Harry! Why is Draco Malfoy bloody helping Hermione?! He hates her!"

"So you had no idea that Lavender planned to curse Hermione?" Harry implored seriously.

"Well I overheard that she had been talking about it to her friends and when I confronted her she admitted to it, but she had only been joking."

"Well what did you do Ron?" Harry was trying to control his rage, Hermione could see his facial muscles clenching.

"I told her to piss off and never talk to me again. She is carrying my child Harry. If I could I would take it all back," Ron began to cry softly, "I would never… have done what I did. Hermione hurt me… she hurt me good," Hermione caught Harry's glance at her and she didn't know what to do. So Ron didn't know that Lavender had planned to do, "I didn't think that she could really be that cruel, Lavender… I never thought…" Ron's voice trailed off and Hermione stood up quietly and made her way to the girls' dormitory leaving Harry to deal with Ron. She refused to believe that all of this was her fault, because it wasn't.

"Hermione!" Parvati Patil cried out, jumping off her bed where she had been painting her nails, "I heard what happened, are you ok? Oh the moment I heard I took off the best friends bind that Lavender and I-"

"You knew," Hermione accused her.

"what?! No… I…. well… she told-"

"Get away from my friend or I will hex you so hard you won't know which way is up," Ginny appeared and gave Parvati a glare that could have made Voldemort recoil.

"Lavender is going to Azkaban…" Parvati said and then left the room.

"Good she deserves it." Ginny slammed the dormitory door and cursed, "You ok?" she asked Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah I think I am physically, I'm-"

"Tell me why Draco Malfoy wouldn't hurt you," Ginny looked at Hermione and she felt hit over the head.

"What page did you just turn to because you totally just lost me."

"You mentioned in the hospital wing that he wouldn't hurt you. Why?"

"Ginny, right now's not the time ok?"

"Tell me Hermione."

"He just wouldn't hurt me ok?" Hermione insisted.

"Wrong answer Hermione,"

"If it makes you feel better Harry knows all about it,"

"My boyfriend knows and I don't?" Ginny turned red with rage.

"Draco's been helping me Ginny,"

"But why?"

"Hah, that's what Harry asked him," Hermione sighed, "He saw me in the hospital wing the day I found out that Lavender was pregnant," Hermione admitted in defeat, "We talked… and now every time I need help it seems that he's always there. He's saved my life more then... Harry's actually upset that Malfoy has been there for me and Harry wasn't able to." Hermione looked at Ginny, who looked angry with a mixture of confusion.

"So Harry's going mental because he's not the one that's there for you?" Ginny asked softly.

"Basically."

"I knew I should have listened to Cho," Ginny grumbled.

"Cho Chang?!"

"She told me that Harry had a thing for you but I-"

"Oh no, no we, you and I are not doing this right now. Harry loves you Ginny so don't even…" But a commotion from downstairs made Hermione stop talking and she and Ginny looked at each other.

"Sounds like my brother," Ginny said as she and Hermione opened the dormitory door and could hear Ron's cries, "Stay here." Ginny told Hermione.

"Are you joking? I'm coming," The descended the stairs and both stopped at the sight before them.

"No! She is not going to Azkaban! She is pregnant with my child for crying out loud! No! I forbid it!" Ron was arguing with Argus Filch the caretaker who was holding onto Lavender's arm.

"Ron! Calm down, think about what she did to Hermione!" Harry held Ron back.

"She's gettin' her things now move!" Filch shoved Ron out of the way.

"I hope she rots in there!" Seamus Finnigan yelled out and there were some shouts and applauds.

"They're going to take the baby from you," Ginny said getting in the way of Filch and Lavender, "They're going to take it and you will never see again. The baby will go to my brother and that baby will have no knowledge of it's real mother. Sad and pathetic," Hermione had never heard such cruel things come out of Ginny's mouth, Lavender began to cry softly and Ginny took Hermione's hand and led her down the staircase.

"Ron! Calm down! She tried to kill Hermione, what is the matter with you?" Harry yelled at Ron.

"My child Harry! I couldn't give a flying shit about her, but my baby!"

"Ron, once the baby is born it will go to you," Ginny told Ron gently.

"The baby better come to me, you will never have that baby Lavender! Do you hear me?! I love Hermione and if she ever forgives me she will be the baby's rightful mother dammit!" The veritaserum was obviously still working.

"If I could disappear… I would." Hermione stated miserably.

"I guess this wouldn't be the best time to tell you that it's over is it Harry?" Ginny's words were the last thing any of them had expected her to say and Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm.

"What is the matter with you?!" Hermione cried out.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ginny asked sadly, "He loves you."


	9. Could this get any worse? YES

AN: Sorry everyone for the delay… I got a job with the show biz, had to go out of town… I wrote on a lot of scrap paper so I could update my stories. Got home and got sick with everything possibly. Now here I am sitting here typing the next chapter. Enjoy!! New vids on Youtube 

A quill was heard as it dropped onto the floor, someone tripped over a statue and Ron just let out a bellow of laughter.

"You think that this is funny do you?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him while Harry looked at Ginny with glistening eyes.

"I've already cried haven't I? What else is there to do but bloody laugh? You go ahead and be with everyone Hermione, go on. I love you more then anything on this planet but if you love Harry, I'd rather it be him and not Mal-"

"Ugh, so it is true, redheads are the most horrible to get along with when they've set their mind to something aren't they? I don't love Harry, Harry doesn't love me. We are just friends." Hermione said to Ron and Ginny.

"Technically I do love you Hermione, just not like that." Harry put in and she shot him a 'not now" look.

"Technicality is not important here Harry," Hermione clenched her teeth at him and looked over at Ginny who was shaking with anger, "How on earth could you even think for a moment that Harry is in love with me? ME?" Hermione waved her arms out and Ginny just looked away.

"Hermione if this turns into any more of one of those Muggle soap opera's I might just have to do myself in." Harry muttered.

"Everyone who isn't a part of our group… yeah Hi, we need the common room to ourselves." Ron yelled out. Everyone got quiet and looked at the four and then at each other.

"What are you lot waiting for? It's Harry Potter's crew, get up to the dormitories!" A first year cried out with such fear in his voice that it made even the four of them smile slightly in amusement. With a lot of protest, people began to leave and once the last person was gone and the last mutter of, "Honestly they could go somewhere else," was said; Hermione sat down and looked up at Ginny.

"I don't want to talk about this." Ginny said, putting her arms over her chest.

"It's bad enough that Hermione is in love with Draco now, but Harry?" Ron sighed.

"I am not in love with him!"

"She is not in love with me!" Harry cried out at the same time.

"But you are in love with Hermione, Harry. It's so obvious I feel sick when I realize how bloody stupid I was to think that you might… well love me like you loved her."

"Have you gone as mental as your brother?" Harry was now angry and rearing on Ginny, "You two, no wonder you're brother and sister. I do no love HERMIONE!"

"Then tell me!" Ginny cried out, fists at her side like a five year old not getting what she wanted.

"I just did!"

"No… tell me Harry." Ginny looked at him and he looked down, red coming into his cheeks.

"I've told you Ginny."

"No," Ginny's voice cracked and Hermione was afraid to look at Ron, "You have never told me. I've told you Harry… so many times. You answer with me too, but never an…" Ginny paused trying to calm herself down and she wiped her eyes with her sleeve, then looked back up at Harry, "I love you." She finished and kept her stare at Harry.

"You know sis in Harry's defense guys are lousy at saying those three words." Ron spoke up and Ginny and Hermione looked at him critically.

"You've said it to Hermione a million times," Ginny pointed it out.

"Tell her how long it took for me to say it Hermione," Ron said still drinking his butterbeer which Hermione was very tempted to snatch away.

"Actually you told me on our first date Ron."

"Yeah but… I mean it took a while for us to get to a first date," Ron insisted.

"Just stop talking Ronald, you're not helping anyone right now."

"Well excuse me for not being bloody perfect." Ron scoffed, "you know has anyone here even acknowledged that my child is on its way to Azkaban?"

"Once Lavender has the baby it will come to you." Ginny reminded Ron.

"In which you had no right to say that I would mother that child Ron." Hermione spat at him.

"You mean you're never coming back to me? I haven't any chance at all? You've already decided that it's someone else now is it?"

"Well what would you do? What if I had gotten pregnant by Harry or… oh bad example," Hermione cringed after saying that, "Sorry Harry, well what if I had gotten pregnant on a break huh?"

"I would have helped you." Ron said truthfully and Hermione knew this as well as Ron and it almost made tears come to her eyes.

"You would?" Hermione's voice broke.

"Yes, I love you too much to even think about leaving you behind to take care of a baby all by yourself. So what if you made a mistake and it wasn't my baby? I would still be proud to be the father, I love you Hermione. Can't you get that through your head?" Ron held her glance and Hermione almost faltered but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't" Harry's voice whispered in her ear and Hermione ripped her eyes away from Ron's.

"What about?" Hermione motioned towards Ginny, who had left the common room in a fury.

"I'll take care of it later… come with me Hermione. Ron, don't follow us." Harry looked at Ron who looked as though he had just been deflated.

"Oh no the…"

"Yeah it was a really small dose." Harry pulled Hermione out of the common room right after they heard Ron scream for his sister.

"Harry this is horrible, god he loves me so much."

"It's totally different for you Hermione, it is. It's not the same situation." Harry insisted.

"Can we maybe discuss you for a minute or two and let me breathe? What is going on with you and Ginny? I mean, what happened in there?" Hermione looked at Harry and he looked squeamish.

"Um… are we allowed to go back in?" A third year tapped Hermione on the shoulder and she forced a smile and a nod. A bunch of Gryffindors swooshed past them and once there was no one else in the corridor Hermione looked back at Harry.

"I just… well you're my best friend Hermione." Harry said as if that were to sum everything up. Hermione looked at him expectantly and he just looked clueless.

"Forgive me for being a complete idiot Harry… but what?"

"Ginny, she… she isn't you. No it's not like that it's just… you were the only girl I was ever close to… growing up and… well my first kiss."

"Harry we agreed to never talk about that kiss in third year." Hermione hissed at him.

"Well it happened didn't it?"

"Like for a minute or two, but then we agreed that… it was nothing!" Hermione began to get nervous, "You know it was nothing Harry right?!"

"Oh don't get your robes in a knot of course I know it was nothing, but Hermione you were my first everything. I mean I love you, but I'm not in love with you. I don't think." Harry looked at her and Hermione just blinked at him.

"That's it, I'm moving home, who cares about a wizarding education? Muggle world here I come," Hermione turned away and started walking away from Harry.

"Hermione don't walk away from this," Harry came after her.

"Harry, I can't take this right now al right? You plus Ginny equals sense, you plus me equals… well more drama."

"I just need to know." Harry took hold of her arm gently and she let herself stop walking.

"Know what?" Hermione turned to him but it was the wrong move, because Harry was kissing her. Hermione, shocked at how good of a kisser Harry was kissed him back for a moment and then pushed him away, "Harry!"

"Sorry I just needed to know." Harry hissed at her.

"Once again I ask you… know what?"

"If there was anything there between us and… well I'm happy to say there's nothing." Harry laughed.

"You kiss me, tell me there's nothing there and expect me to not respond?!" Hermione cried out.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked you first,"

"Yes because that would have been much better, now excuse me Harry, I need to… well get away from all of this." Hermione wiped her mouth and could feel Harry's eyes on her.

"You're going to see him aren't you?" He called to her.

"Malfoy''s the only sane one who isn't in love with me," Hermione stopped and turned towards Harry.

"If it makes you feel better you're a really good kisser," Harry told her and Hermione shot him a look.

"Believe it or not it didn't but thanks, could you just make me a promise Harry?"

"Anything."

"Never… ever kiss me again. Or I might have to commit you." Hermione turned and left the corridor, knowing exactly where she was going.


	10. What was wrong before?

Hermione walked and fought the urge to cry out on anger as she walked towards the great hall. But a hand grasped her arm, causing her to cry out in surprise.

"Draco you bloody git, what the hell?" Hermione hissed at him as he pulled her into a dark corner.

"I saw the kiss Granger," Draco smirked making Hermione look away from him and she leaned back against the stone wall.

"He had to see if he was in love with me or not." Hermione grumbled.

"Did he now? Well Granger, aren't you the little vixen these days?"

"Oh shove off Malfoy, I have enough going on without having to worry about the whole stress of you harassing me about it." Hermione looked at him miserably and his smirk faded when he saw the true distress in her face.

"Fine, I'll wave our situation just this once," Draco dropped his cold exterior and awkwardly patted her on the shoulder.

"You know my life has gotten crazy when you're the only one I can think to come to that won't give me any drama," Hermione scoffed.

"Gee, that was the nicest compliment I've ever gotten," Draco said to her and Hermione laughed at the look on his face.

"Why don't we get out of here for a little while? What do you say? We can forget everything and just go off to Hogsmead." Hermione looked at him and she wasn't surprised at the doubtful look he was giving her.

"You wouldn't rather go off with Harry or-"

"No! Never, not right now anyway."

"Retract the claws Granger I was just saying…"

"Well forget it, I'm going to Hogsmead with or without you. Seeing how you're everywhere I am anyways why not invite you along?"

"Alright… sure, just one problem." Draco said to her.

"Afraid we'll be seen together?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Good gods Granger, give me the chance to tell you before you bite my head off."

"Oh I'm sorry; it's just my natural feelings toward you coming through."

"Waver Granger, remember?"

"Right… sorry ok what's you're problem with going to Hogsmead right now?"

"Well… I kind of have an exam today and…well it's a big one and I really don't want to miss it." Draco admitted and Hermione just stared at him before laughing.

"No really, what's the real problem?"

"That is the problem Granger! I would think that you of all people would understand school work," Draco said to her.

"Bloody fine, take the exam and then meet me at the courtyard. And not to worry, I've got a plan."

"You've got a plan to sneak us into Hogsmead for the day? You know that Dumbledore has people out there that tell him if there are students off of the grounds." Draco reminded her.

"Duh Draco, just trust me ok?"

"Come again?"

"Trust me," Hermione said locking her eyes on his and taking him by surprise when she took a hold of his hand which was surprisingly warm, she had expected his hand to be cold but it gave warmth that sent a shock down her core.

"Granger…"

"Yes?"

"Um, I've gotta go… go um class…" Draco took his hand away gently and stood there for a moment and for one crazy second Hermione thought that he was going to kiss her or hug her or something insane. But he just stared at her and then left the corner. Hermione took in a deep breath and headed towards the potions closet. She would make an aging potion so she and Draco would look much older for the day, that way no one would recognize them. After getting the supplies she headed back to the Gryffindor wing holding her breath.

"Please don't let anyone be here," Hermione said the password and was relieved to see that the common room was completely deserted. She went up to the dormitory and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Ginny laying down on her bed sobbing.

"Ginny?" Hermione said softly and Ginny's whole body stiffened at Hermione's voice.

"Don't worry Hermione… I'm not mad at you, just Harry," Ginny sniffled. Hermione dropped her supplies on her bed and then went over to Ginny.

"Harry is just confused," Hermione told her put a hand on Ginny's arm.

"He talked to me…"

"Good," Hermione replied.

"He thinks that the break up is a good idea," Ginny's voice cracked. Hermione's color left her face and Ginny sat up wrapping her arms around Hermione and the two girls sat there for a minute holding each other.

"He'll come around Gin; he's just upset right now." Hermione said to Ginny.

"I know… but… what if?"

"No, don't think like that."

"What's all of the stuff on your bed?" Ginny asked looking over Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm going to Hogsmead today and need to make an aging potion so no one recognizes me." Hermione explained.

"Hermione Granger you can't be serious."

"Ginny I'm going crazy in this castle… Draco is coming…" Hermione looked down shyly.

"Can I come?" Ginny squeaked and Hermione looked at her doubtfully.

"Only if you promise to be nice to Draco,"

"Ugh,"

"Come on Gin, you'll see the type of guy he really is."

"Mione my day has been bad enough and you want to make it worse do you?"

"I'm going along with him Ginny, tell me now so I can make an aging potion for you as well," Hermione got off of Ginny's bed and started to work on the potion.

"I'm there," Ginny said and started to get dressed, as she changed she looked at Hermione in a sense that made Hermione stop in the middle of making the potion.

"What on earth are you staring at?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"You need some new clothes."

"My clothes are fine Ginny," Hermione said, however looking down at her attire.

"Oh please Hermione? Let me do your hair and dress you and-"

"Ginny, I am not your doll for crying out loud."

"Please? It will make me feel better… oh I can do your nails too!"

"Ginny…"

"When are we supposed to meet Malfoy?"

"He has an exam so an hour or so."

"Perfect!" Ginny squealed and looked at Hermione in a begging manner.

"Oh good god fine, happy now?"

"Yes! Very, oh Hermione this is just what you and I need."

HP HP HP HP HP HP

Hermione gasped when she saw the way she looked, Ginny had not let her look at herself until she was completely done making Hermione over.

"You're hair looks so gorgeous when it's sleek and shiny Hermione, oh and the make up? We are ditching Malfoy at some point to go shopping for a new wardrobe because Hermione that skirt on you… wow."

"You want to date me too Ginny?" Hermione asked laughing as she couldn't believe how different she looked. Ginny had put the make up on so her face seemed to glow and her lids shimmered, her lips glossed over with crystals.

"Blue is totally your color, that tank top looks so hot on you," Ginny smiled and spritzed Hermione with perfume and Hermione coughed.

"Sorry, if you're not used to it..." Ginny spritzed herself and then looked at Hermione expectantly, "Are you ready?"

"No," Hermione said quietly.

"Don't you dare chicken out on me Mione,"

"It's not that… well maybe it is but I don't look like me Ginny, I look… I look like… well I look really good," Hermione's shoulders dropped and she checked herself out again.

"Hermione you're beautiful always, I just enhanced it. Now come on!" Ginny took her hand and Hermione grabbed the aging potion.

"Oh no," Harry and Ron's voices said in high voices.

"What?" Ginny looked at Harry and Ron who were too busy looking at Hermione like they had never seen her before.

"We're going out," Hermione said simply.

"Not like that you are not!" Ron's voice cracked and he rounded on Hermione.

"Ron, calm down Hermione and I are just going out for some girl time, you understand?"

"But Ginny, she's… she's…"

"More gorgeous then usual I know, breathe brother of mine. Breathe," Ron looked at Hermione and she looked away.

"Ginny," Harry called to Ginny as she and Hermione began to leave.

"Yes?" Ginny answered casually.

"Please don't… you know… meet anyone," Harry looked at Ginny with love in his eyes and Ginny looked at Hermione who smiled at her softly. Ginny then walked over to Harry and gave him a soft kiss and whispered something to him. Something was right again…

"We're still on a break Harry, last kiss for a little while, bye!" Ginny said before leaving the common room and Hermione swatted the redhead's arm.

"you kiss him and tell him that you're not getting back with him?"

"I have to keep my pride don't I? Now come on, let's get to the courtyard." Ginny and Hermione made their way and their was a wolf call at Hermione and she got flustered.

"Mate that's Harry Potter's best friend Hermione Granger, don't hit on her unless you talk to him first!" A boy told his friend.

"Is that true?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Oh you should hear the rumors about you, it's…" Ginny began to snicker but then made her face serious again, "Horrible is what it is now where is your friend?"

"He should be here," Hermione sighed as she looked at her watch.

"Owl alert," Ginny said to Hermione as an owl landed in front of Hermione and she looked around and saw no one, but bent down to untie the letter from the owls leg.

"Well who is it from?"

"Doesn't say, just says 'you look more beautiful then I've ever seen you before.' That's it." Hermione frowned.

"Seeing as how you're who you are I'm not surprised," Ginny said.

"Weasley, seen Granger?" Draco called out and Hermione turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow and he stopped in his tracks.

"That would be me," Hermione told him, "which you knew, I'm ready to take any kind of criticism Draco, but Ginny insisted that she make me over and-"

"Is she always like this?" Draco cut Hermione off, asking Ginny a question.

"Yes, she is," Ginny sighed, "Let the guy get a word in edge wise,"

"Sorry, here." Hermione handed Draco the aging potion and he just kept looking at her with a smirk on his face, "If you want to say something say it," Hermione said to him.

"You just don't look like you," Draco said plainly.

"Good thing isn't it?" Hermione asked as she handed Ginny her potion.

"You are who you are Granger, no doubt you look amazing but… what was wrong with you before?" Draco's question made Ginny almost drop her vile and Hermione just looked at Draco as if he had just told her that he wanted to marry her and have children.

"Nothing was wrong with her, she wanted me to do it so she and I could both feel better," Ginny said, looking anxious to take her potion. Hermione was still trying to digest what Draco had just said to her. Did he mean that she was beautiful before this? That he thought that she was beautiful?

"Are we going to stand here all day and look like we're up to something or drink this stuff?" Draco said.

"W-what? Oh… right. Cheers," Hermione downed her potion as well as the other two and the changes were immediate.


	11. Feelings are well UGH

Ron paced the common room as Harry tried his best not to shadow Ron.

"Did you see how Hermione looked?" Ron said to Harry, his face aghast.

"Did you see how… well… yeah." Harry was about to mention Ginny but then the realization that he was about to gossip about Ron's sister made him feel completely uncomfortable.

"I mean Hermione is gorgeous no doubt, she always has been, but after what Ginny did to her… I think I almost had a heart attack when I saw her," Ron stopped pacing and looked at Harry.

"No I agree with you… totally." Harry cleared his throat and was getting a bit annoyed with Ron.

"Harry… I want to thank you for not hating me anymore… I mean I know that I mucked up bad and-"

"I never hated you Ron. But I don't forgive you for what you did, Hermione is like my sister. She's more then that to me, nothing like a girlfriend, just you hurt her." Harry looked away from Ron and could feel himself getting angry.

"Well she hurt me Harry, when she told me that she needed a break… it was… well… the worst thing in the whole entire world, granted not worse then this, I made it worse, but the moment she said, 'we need to talk,' well you know how that always ends Harry…"

_Ten Weeks ago…_

_Ron nuzzled Hermione's neck as they did their homework and she giggled._

_"If you two are going to do that please get a room," Ginny said as Harry laid his head on her shoulder._

_"We might have to get our own room soon Ginny," Harry teased her and then he screeched out in pain as Ron kicked his foot under he table._

_"Harry, that's my sister remember?" Ron looked at Harry pointedly and Ginny stuck her tongue out at her brother._

_"Like it's easy to watch you two rouse it all up," Ginny smirked._

_"Seriously it's like watching my brother and sister," Harry laughed and it was Hermione's turn to kick him, "You two were made for each other," Harry grabbed his other leg and Ginny kissed him, then went back to her homework._

_"Hermione this defense against the dark arts history report is pathetic… would you mind touching it up for me?" Ron asked Hermione, kissing her softly on the lips as she turned to him. She was about to protest but his kiss made her go soft._

_"That's not right Ron, you never give me time to answer… you just kiss me," Hermione said to him as she took his homework and he kissed her again._

_"Everything is so perfect," Ginny said happily as she leaned back into Harry, putting down her quill and tying up her parchment._

_"Meaning?" Ron asked his little sister._

_"You and Hermione together, happy and in love finally, me and Harry together as well… everything is just… perfect." Ginny smiled and Harry kissed her happily on the lips._

_"All done," Hermione said rather loudly and handed the homework to Ron, but this time when he swooped in to kiss her she dodged his lips, "Can we talk for a moment?" Hermione asked and Ginny and Harry had not seemed to hear._

_"Uh sure…" Ron said and got up with Hermione._

_"No boys allowed in the dormitory Hermione," Ginny said in a sing song voice. Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione led him to a corner that was secluded._

_"So… what do you want to talk about?" Ron asked putting his hands on Hermione's waste but she moved away, "Is it my breath? Dinner was horrible tonight so if it does it's really not my fault,"_

_"Ron just stop please," Hermione's voice broke and Ron put his hands to his side._

_"What's wrong? Are you… ok? You're not…" Ron fidgeted._

_"Ron I'm not pregnant, there's no way anyway, we've never fully done it," Hermione hissed. Ron turned bright red._

_"We've come close enough," He said to her and she shrugged but then took a serious face on him, "Look Ron, I love you. Love you so much it's been… well my grades haven't been, Ron I'm not doing very well in my classes," Hermione admitted with defeat._

_"Is that all? Well you're the smartest witch in school, you'll catch up this week end," Ron reassured her._

_"No Ron, that's what I have been trying to do all this time and it's just… you're a distraction." Hermione tried to say as nicely as possible but Ron looked like she had just slapped him, "Oh that came out wrong, I just need a break… from us for a week or two Ron… just to gather everything… I love you Ron, you know that right?"_

_"You love me but you want to break up with me?" Ron asked, his eyes now swimming with tears. Hermione threw herself on him and kissed him tenderly on the mouth and he held her in his arms and could taste her salty tears._

_"I'm not breaking up with you, I'm telling you that I need to take a break, I love you Ron. This isn't about being with you or not being with you… this is about me and my school work." Hermione kissed him once again but Ron tensed and looked away from her._

_"Why?" He asked softly._

_"I need to just focus on the work right now, we're not breaking up Ron, I'm just going to need a few weeks to myself to catch up with my work," Hermione said looking up at him._

_"You swear that's all it is?" Ron asked her, feeling like his insides were about to explode._

_"I swear on my life, I love you," Hermione looked into his eyes, brown met green and Ron nodded curtly._

_"I love you too Hermione, with everything in my soul… I just, I just don't understand,"_

_"Understand what?"_

_"Why you need a break from me? Us… is it… are you unhappy?"_

_"Have you not listened to a word I said Ron? I am so happy with you that I haven't been paying attention to my school work," Hermione smiled at him and he forced a smile back at her._

_"Just a week or two huh?"_

_"Yes, that's all. The reason I told you this was so you didn't freak out when I disappeared off to the library for hours is all," Hermione told him and he just forced a smile, "You ok?" She asked and he wanted to yell at her, ok? How could she think that he was ok? Of course he wasn't ok, his girlfriend had just told him that she needed a break from him. Ron started to feel cloudy in his head and his heart started to beat really fast._

_"Yeah, don't worry about me Hermione," Ron lied through his teeth, but his stomach flopped when Hermione looked relieved._

_"Thank god, I was so terrified that you wouldn't want to talk to me for… well I thought that you might want to hate me forever," Hermione told him, giving his hand a squeeze._

_"Hermione I could never hate you," Ron told her truthfully, but when she came in to kiss him he pulled away, not caring about the hurt look on Hermione's face, it didn't even compare to how he was feeling, "Break remember? You let me know when you're ready to come back to me ok?"_

_"No, it isn't like that!" Hermione cried out, panic in her voice._

_"I understand, just… focus on your work and then come back to me ok?"_

_"Ron… please,"_

_"I'm gonna go practice some quidditch… I'll see you around," Ron let go of her hand and she sniffled, staring at him. He couldn't look at her any longer, he ignored Harry and Ginny calling after him, but he had to be somewhere else, anywhere but here. Ironically he wound up in the library. He looked around the almost empty room and then his eyes fell upon his ex girlfriend from the year before. Lavender Brown was looking at a book, completely confused and mumbling to herself. Ron didn't know why he approached her… but he felt the need to talk to someone. Anyone._

_"Need some help?" Ron asked, he had startled her since she jumped and dropped her book, "Sorry… mind if I sit?"_

_"Go right ahead, it will give me a break from these darn runes," Lavender sighed and sat back in her chair, "So… where's the old ball and chain?"_

_"She's busy catching up on school work… no time for me at all… for a few weeks," Ron muttered and then slapped himself for telling this to Lavender Brown._

_"Oh… are you two… you know?" Lavender didn't sound happy at all about it, she sounded very sympathetic. Ron felt that he was getting something from her that he couldn't have gotten from Harry or Ginny or any of his friends. They would have told him that Hermione loved him and she was just a serious student. Lavender would have a different point of view… she wasn't Hermione's good friend so she was someone he knew he could talk to._

_"She broke up with me…" Ron said, his voice cracking._

_"But why? How? You two are in so much love," Lavender said putting her hand on his, he felt like he should take his hand away but he couldn't, he needed it._

_"She told me she needed time for school," Ron shrugged hardly._

_"I know that she's a very serious student Ron, but… how could she dump you for… school work? I mean… I could never do that to someone I love." Lavender told him and he let himself look into her eyes._

_"Would you have done that to me last year?" Ron asked without thinking. Lavender looked taken back and then she turned his hand over so she could entwine her fingers with his. Ron knew in his gut that this was wrong, totally and completely. But he couldn't bring himself to think about reason._

_"Ron… nothing would have ever mad me break up with you…" Lavender told him inching closer._

_"I know…" Ron knew the moment Lavender's lips touched his he had gone too far, but he needed it, needed her. He needed to feel like someone wanted him, because the one woman he did love didn't want him._

_"What do you say we sneak out to Hogsmead and get some drinks? We are of age now and…" Lavender gave him a smile that told Ron that he wanted to be anywhere but where he was, even if it was off getting wasted with Lavender Brown._

_"Let's go."_

Harry looked at Ron who knew that Harry must have thought he was a complete idiot for what he had done.

"Just for the bloody record, I am not about to comfort you Ron…" Harry said standing up from the seat he had taken and grabbed his cloak, "I'm going out for a walk. You can do whatever you like, just stay away from me," Harry left the common room and left Ron to his terrible memories.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

"So what do you two women like to do first?" Draco asked in his newly deepened voice, Hermione had made the potion for eight years older so they were all in their twenties.

"Well I was thinking of shopping," Ginny admitted and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Why am I not shocked?" Draco muttered and Hermione glanced over at him, he caught her glance and she looked away, "You're awfully quiet Granger…"

"Nothing to say," Hermione replied to him.

"Really? You've had about twenty men stop you and ask for your address to owl you and you have nothing to say?" Draco teased her.

"I say we get some drinks," Hermione said loudly trying to talk over Draco.

"You want to get drinks?" Ginny asked doubtfully.

"I've never known what it's like to get tipsy and to be honest I'd rather feel something other then what I am feeling so… I'm going into the Three Broomstick's, you two coming?" Hermione asked both of them. Draco nodded and Ginny still looked unsure.

"Oh you don't have to drink anything if you don't want to," Hermione said to Ginny.

"No… I'll have something. I mean… we are of age aren't we?" Ginny smiled and the three adults went into the bar.

"You look like you're in need of a drink," A man their age said to Hermione as she sat down in a booth next to him. Ginny sat down next to her and Draco sat opposite. Hermione found this man to be very attractive, he wasn't like all of the other goons trying to hit on her.

"If you're offering…" Hermione smiled shyly.

"I'll take that as a yes," The man stood up and walked over to the bar.

"Hermione I can't believe you!" Ginny hissed, "What about me?"

"You said that you didn't want to drink," Hermione hissed back.

"I'll leave you two to gossip while I go get some fire whiskey, Weasley… you want anything?" Draco's question seemed to knock Ginny off her chair but she could only nod. Draco nodded and walked off.

"See? I told you he was almost semi decent." Hermione pointed out. Ginny was about to retort when the man that had bought Hermione a drink, sat down next to her and handed her a red colored mixed drink.

"You look like the kind of woman who would want something fruity," The man smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thank you…"

"Ted," The man held out his hand and Hermione obliged. She blushed when he kissed her hand and Ginny made a grunting noise.

"Hello Ted… I'm Hermi… Harmony," Hermione lied, realizing that she was famous amongst everyone due to being Harry's best friend.

"A pleasure Harmony," Ted smiled and Hermione giggled.

"And I'm Wisteria," Ginny said over happily.

"Huh?" Hermione looked at her.

"Well HARMONY, obviously your best friend, which is me would have the same type of name," Ginny said pointedly as Draco came back to the booth.

"And who's this? You're beu?" Ted asked Ginny who looked insulted.

"Who the ruddy hell are you to be calling me her-"

"DRAKE… be nice to Ted… he bought me a drink," Hermione said through clenched teeth. Draco looked like she had gone mad, but then it dawned on him.

"Oh… right. I'm DRAKE… nice to meet you," Draco sat down in the empty booth opposite of them and Ginny looked uncomfortable.

"So Harmony… you've got a man to treat you well I presume… a woman like you couldn't possibly be alone," Ted whispered into her ear and she gasped when she felt him set his hand on her knee. Ginny's eyes widened and looked at Draco who immediately knew something was wrong. In a flash Draco was out of his seat and pulling Ted off of Hermione.

"Touch her again and I swear that you will not be happy," Draco held Ted by the collar and Ted threw him off. Shrugging himself off, Ted skulked out of the bar and left the three. Hermione couldn't feel any worse.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked Hermione looking as though he wanted to sit down next to her and comfort her, but refrained. Hermione just nodded and downed her drink as Ginny sipped hers. Draco heaved a sigh and went to order more drinks.

"Ok a few things, one that Ted guy was a real creep and two… you weren't kidding with Draco going all knight in shining armor on you… sheesh," Ginny laughed into her drink.

"He did what he did because he… just did." Hermione sighed.

"Ok HARMONY,"

"Ugh stop calling me that… WISTERIA."

"Oh come on, Harmony? That name is fruit written all over it,"

"Whatever," Hermione grabbed one of the shot glasses that Draco brought back and gagged after downing it, "Oh my bloody god that burns!"

"Careful Granger," Draco took the empty shot glass away from her and she began to feel light headed, "you look like you're a bit drunk."

"I have to go to the bathroom," Ginny said suddenly and ran for the loo, causing Draco to laugh.

"Light weight you two are," He said downing his own drink.

"Please, yooou are going to get totally…druuunk," Hermione slurred.

"Me? Nah… who would take care of you and red?"

"Pleeease, we can take caaaare of our… um… us," Hermione said taking another shot of whiskey.

"I'm cutting you off," Draco said taking all of the glasses out of her reach.

"Not faaaair… come onn… you knooow you waaant to give me moooore," Hermione giggled and could feel herself getting up from her seat.

"Granger… what are you doing? Stay on your side!" Draco looked scared as Hermione plopped down next to him.

"Just one moooore little drink," Hermione cooed to him and she could see him blush.

"No… you're drunk enough as… it is," Draco said sounding out of breath. He downed another shot and shook his head as if trying to get the look on his face off of it. Hermione could see that he was starting to feel the same way she felt.

"Please Draco?" Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and he didn't move away but stayed where he was.

"You smell really good Granger," Draco said sounding lightheaded.

"So do you…" Hermione giggled again and she reached her left arm over him to try to get a shot glass. Draco laughed as he held Hermione off and then she fell into his lap. They looked at each other for a moment and then busted out laughing foolishly.

"Oh…My…God." Ginny said as she returned from the bathroom, "I can't leave you two alone for a moment,"

"Ginny… look at the pretty lighting in here… hehe it's funnnnyyy," Hermione laughed and Draco did as well.

"We're going, come on. I am feeling sick and you two are not making it any better," Ginny looked at them.

"Ginnnyyy… I'm fine… he's fiiinne… hehe, we're allll fiiiiiiine," Hermione hiccupped.

"Noooo Graanger, I think that you're d-drunk," Draco laughed.

"Oh for bloody crying out loud you're both drunk now come on," Ginny held out her hand to Hermione but she wouldn't move. She was too comfortable, "Fine… I'll do it the hard way," Ginny took out her wand and shot a spell at Hermione and Draco and it was at that moment that Hermione felt like she was going to vomit. She was in Draco Malfoy's lap and her stomach was not agreeing with her.

"Oh Ginny… what did you do?!" Hermione pushed past Ginny and made it to the bathroom just in time. She heard Ginny follow her in and rub her back.

"Sobering charm… you two were about to get more then friendly I could sense it," Ginny told Hermione once she was done feeling sick.

"Oh my god… how could I?" Hermione felt like her head was about to explode, "Oh I need to lay down," Hermione moaned.

"Let's get Draco and go, come on sweetie," Ginny helped Hermione up and they headed outside where they found Draco to be nowhere.

"Either he's off throwing up or he… freaked out,"

"Maybe both?" Hermione suggested.

"Come on Hermione… let's get back to the castle… come on,"

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"I think… I think I might…" Hermione was about to say that she might have feelings for Draco but instead she stopped her words from coming out.

"You might like Draco?" Ginny asked her.

"Might… it's probably the alcohol…" Hermione said.

"Yeah… the alcohol…" Ginny said, but did not sound convinced.


	12. Not in the mood for you

Harry was doing some cleaning of his broom when he saw two older and very attractive women enter the courtyard. _Wait a minute_, he thought as he recognized them both and immediately felt outraged.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with… Hermione?" Harry couldn't believe how she looked. Gorgeous was not even a word for it, in fact he couldn't believe how his best friend and girlfriend looked at that moment.

"She has a hang over," Ginny sighed and let Harry support Hermione.

"Never again will I drink… NEVER," Hermione mumbled and Ginny took out her wand and Hermione clutched onto Harry.

"Oh don't worry, I'm just undoing that aging potion," Ginny said.

"Aging potion?! You took aging potion?" Harry was livid.

"Well we didn't want to be recognized." Hermione shrugged.

"Let's get you back to the common room," Harry told her.

"But Ron…"

"I'll deal with my brother, don't worry about it," Ginny said and they walked to the common room.

"Oh my god, are you drunk?!" Ron hissed at Hermione when the three entered the common room.

"Was Ronald… I was… now I just want to chop off my head," Hermione sighed sadly.

"Let me help," Ron offered.

"No," Harry answered.

"Why not… if he wants to help her then let him help," Ginny told Harry.

"NO," Hermione said forcefully, "Harry can help me… just Harry."

"Oh I get it… you two… ugh, I don't have anything to say to you right now," Ginny left the common room and Ron chased after her.

"Now tell me what happened," Harry said to Hermione as he helped her up the stairs.

"I got drunk… hah… with Draco," Hermione sighed.

"Hermione please tell me that nothing…"

"Ginny stopped it," Hermione said and Harry stopped walking.

"You mean you and Malfoy?"

"Oh no Harry, no… we were in each other's laps or something and Ginny did a sobering charm," Hermione explained.

"You were in each other's laps?"

"Well I fell," Hermione said in defense.

"How the hell did you fall into his lap?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"He wouldn't let me have any more whiskey," Hermione said as Harry took her into the boys dormitory and helped her onto his bed.

"You know how you mentioned leaving this place?" Harry asked in a monotone.

"Yeah," Hermione responded.

"I think I'm right there with you,"

"Oh Harry we can't leave… too much to do… work and school which is the same thing but… oh my god." Hermione cried out.

"What? What is it?!" Harry asked her.

"I almost…" Hermione felt her eyes well up with tears.

"But you didn't, you didn't make the same mistake that Ron did," Harry said as if reading her mind.

"He just looked so good and smelled really nice and I was feeling all giddy from the alcohol and…" Hermione wished for a hole to fall into but none appeared.

"You don't like Draco Malfoy Hermione, it's not possible. You love Ron remember?"

"I hate Ron right now Harry," Hermione told him.

"I know you do…" Harry sighed, "But it doesn't mean you like Draco Malfoy… I just can't live with that…" Harry looked green.

"Draco and I are from two separate worlds… we aren't compatible… I love Ron," Hermione began to mumble.

"Yes Hermione you love Ron, granted you don't feel this way right now,"

"Harry… it was awful…" Hermione said, the tears falling at free will.

"What was awful?"

"When I found out…" Hermione sobbed.

"Oh Hermione," Harry laid down next to her and cradled her in his arms.

"It just… tore me Harry… tore me to pieces,"

_One week ago_

_Hermione smiled at her scores and felt like she deserved a pat on the back. She had gotten caught up and she couldn't wait to tell Ron, he would be so happy for her. They had gotten back together weeks ago, but he understood and that made her happy._

_"Ron!" Hermione said happily as she entered potions, the Slytherin's made a noise that caused her to roll her eyes, "Ron, look," Hermione held out the piece of parchment to Ron who read it and smiled broadly._

_"You did it Hermione, I knew you could," Ron hugged her but he looked like he felt sick._

_"Ron, thank you but are you ok? You don't look well, oh I hope you're not coming down with whatever Lavender has," Hermione made a face._

_"Heh, trust me that's not even possible," Ron said sadly, then shook it off. Hermione was about to press him more on the subject but Harry showed up and took his seat next to Hermione. Class began and they started working on their potions. Ron seemed very distant. Hermione was not able to concentrate on her work, Ron usually asked for her help but today he didn't ask her for any._

_"Ron would you like me to-"_

_"No, no it's alright I've got it," Ron said as he kept working. Hermione looked at Harry who was struggling with his potions._

_"Ron won't let me help him Harry, what about you?" Hermione asked and Harry smiled at her._

_"Thanks Mione, you're the best," Harry said to her and she smiled at him._

_"I try," Hermione teased and went to work on Harry's potion. Suddenly, without expecting it Ron touched Hermione's arm and she was so startled she knocked over her potion._

_"Sorry," Ron mumbled._

_"Oh it's fine, I can do another one in minutes, what's going on?" Hermione whispered to him._

_"I'm not coming down with what Lavender has," Ron's statement made Hermione confused, what did this have to do with anything?_

_"Ok… good, I'm glad,"_

_"I'm not coming down with what Lavender has because Lavender isn't sick," Ron said not looking Hermione in the eyes._

_"But… she's been throwing up for the past week, I've heard it and so have the other girls. She's been tired and pale… she even fainted," Hermione pointed out._

_"Lavender isn't sick… I mean she's acting like it and probably will be for the next nine months," Ron's voice trailed off and Hermione just felt even more confused._

_"Oh my god she's pregnant?!" Hermione screeched as low as she could._

_"Yes, she's pregnant," Ron's eyes closed and he looked green._

_"But how did you find out? Who told you? If Ginny told you and not me I'm going to-"_

_"Lavender told me," Ron said these three words as if it broke him. It was then that Hermione understood, all of her confusion dissipated and she could feel her whole world falling away._

_"Why would she tell you Ronald?" Hermione asked, trying to compose herself._

_"Because…" Ron seemed to be struggling._

_"No," Hermione felt like she was going to be ill._

_"Hermione-"_

_"You bastard! How dare you… oh my… GOD," Hermione shot up from her chair and the whole class looked at her. Harry shot Ron a look and she ran out of the classroom._

_"Hermione!" Ron ran out after her._

_"You are… the most… horrible… I HATE YOU, how could you do this to me?! To us?!" Hermione began to shake._

_"We were drunk! If you hadn't broken up with me none of this would have happened," Ron said painfully._

_"So it's my fault? Oh… you…" Hermione started to say something but she became so dizzy with anger that she couldn't get anything out, "Stay away from me… I never. Want. To. See. You. Ever. AGAIN." Hermione then ran away… she didn't know where to but anywhere but there._

"You knew Harry," Hermione said quietly into Harry's breathing chest.

"Knew what?"

"Knew that she was pregnant… you knew." Hermione said sadly.

"He had only told me the same day you had… I didn't know he would tell you in such a stupid way."

"Did you know that he told me it was my fault?" Hermione asked Harry.

"What?"

"When he ran out after me… he told me that if I had never broken up with him he would have never done it," Hermione had no more tears to cry so her body started to tremble.

"This is not your fault," Harry said to her.

"But…"

"No Hermione we have been over this… it is not your fault that Ron decided to get plastered and impregnate Lavender alright?" Harry looked down at her and she looked up at him, "Alright?"

"Alright," Hermione sniffled and she closed her eyes and laid back into Harry.

"-Just a moment Gin I've gotta get my…" Ron's mouth opened when he saw Harry and Hermione on his bed.

"Just friends huh? Hermione how could you?!" Ginny wailed and Hermione whimpered.

"Yeah well… I'll leave you two to it," Ron closed the dormitory door and Hermione groaned as did Harry.

"You're like my brother… you're allowed to do this," Hermione said to Harry but also to the room.

"I know that and you know that… but to them… they don't,"

"Oh let Ron think what he bloody wants, I don't care anymore," Hermione sulked.

"Um… I kind of care how Ginny feels," Harry said, but didn't move.

"I know you do Harry, I'm sorry," Hermione apologized.

"Hermione…"

"Go talk to her," Hermione told him.

"You're sure?"

"Yes… go talk to her… please," Hermione told him.

"I'll be back," Harry kissed her forehead and left the dorm.

"Just when it couldn't get any worse." Hermione sighed.

HP HP HP HP HP Hp HP

Draco sat in his common room trying not to think about Hermione Granger. The situation kept playing over and over in his mind and he couldn't get rid of it. They way she had smelled, they way she had looked… her laugh.

"She's Granger… she's Granger," He said to himself.

"What are you mumbling about Draco?" Pansy Parkinson asked coming over and sitting down next to him.

"Nothing," Draco said.

"Liar," Pansy rolled her eyes at him, "Are you ok? You look sick,"

"I feel sick," Draco admitted.

"Ugh you're not actually sick are you? Because I really don't want to get sick, just got over some weird flu thing and really don't want to go back there," Pansy moved away from Draco.

"I'm not bloody sick Pansy,"

"So what's wrong?"

"Since when do you care?"

"Um hello, you're my boyfriend…" Pansy said in an obvious tone.

"Oh yeah… right," Draco rubbed his eyes.

"Wow… that was heart felt," Pansy muttered.

"I'm just not in the mood Pansy… alright?" Draco looked at her.

"You haven't been in the mood for a few days Draco…" Pansy sneered and then left him to his thoughts.

"I am in the mood," Draco sighed in defeat, "Just not for you,"


End file.
